Life Is Too Short
by LadiJ
Summary: Its been over 15 years since the New Directions had been together. One brush with death, and Finn Hudson decides to change that. But, how can he get them back? Everyone is all around the world living there lives. Some even vowing never to return to Lima. Past secrets to be revealed, and romance being rekindled. Some are Glee storyline but some of what I thought should have happen
1. Finn

DICLAIMER i DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and i'm really excited and nervous but, i'll love to hear from you.

Life Is Too Short

Chapter 1

Finn Hudson was living the life he never knew he wanted to live but, it was a great life. He always thought he would be married with kids at this point in his life and living in a great big house with nice cars and the envy of all who knew him. Well he did have a great big house and nice cars but, as for his love life it was pretty non-existent. He took over Burt Hummel's tire shop and turned it into a huge success. So much so he opened 3 custom car repair shops of his own. He was a very successful business man and was an all-around good guy. He would start today like any other day. Woke up, showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then headed to work_._ As he was driving down the road he was flipping through the radio when he heard a familiar tune "Don't Stop Believin" came on. As he listened to the song it took him back to his high school days in glee club. Those were good times for Finn, even though he didn't think it would be at first. It turned out to be some of the happiest times of his life. As he thought more and more about glee club the more he missed his friends and decided right then he needed to get his friends back together again but how? In deep thought he did not even realize he ran a red light

**CRASH!**

Finn woke up in an un-familiar place with his body in so much pain. He saw a woman in a chair next to him but couldn't see who she was. Until she came closer

"Finn honey can you hear me?" There stood Carol Hummel his mom "Finn I'm here baby mommy's here" she was so happy to see her son open his eyes, he hadn't done that in a month.

"Where am I?" Finn asked.

"You're in the hospital Finn, you were in a car accident" Carol replied "but everything's going to be ok now that you're woke."

Now that I'm woke? What did she mean? Car accidents? All this was making no sense to Finn, he was so confused and he really hated to be confused. As days gone by he started to remember some of the things that happened the day of his accident but not too much. What he did remember was the memories he had right before the accident, the memories of his glee club friends and how he wanted to get them together again. He realized he could have died and he was not about to let more time go by without making this happen. "As soon as I get outta here I am going to make this reunion happen because life is way too short" Finn said.

Three months later…..

"Mom I'm fine please stop worrying and fussin over me" Finn whined.

Carol Hummel had been there with her son throughout this whole ordeal and just because the doctors said he was good did not mean she was going to up and leave her son. "I just want to make sure you're ok" she replied "you can't be superman.''

"I'm not" Finn moaned "I'm just trying to do things on my own again. I love you mom so much and I truly do appreciate all the help and support you've given me but, please calm down" he said.

Carol sat next to him ''look I know I'm smothering you a little but, Finn honey I'm your mother and I worry about you, that's my job. When or if you ever have kids you will understand."

That last comment made Finn roll his eyes and scoff ''mom please let's not go there with the kids thing again please".

Carol shrugged trying to look innocent "what"? She asked.

Trying to quickly change the subject "you know mom I could use your help with something" he said.

"Sure Finn what do you need?" she replied.

"I want to get my friends back together again for a reunion and I need you to help me make that happen."

Carol looked at her son in awe "what brought this on?"

He told her of the memories he had with his fellow glee clubbers and how much he had missed them. He also told her that was the last memory he had before he had his accident. She sat and listened to her son and even before she realized it she had tears in her eyes.

"Of course I'll help you sweetheart, if this is important to you it is important to me" she replied.

Finn was elated to have the help of his mom "so where do we start? Everybody has gone their own way."

Carol grabbed her phone and a notebook and pen and started dialing a number "well we start with what we know—Hey Kurt its Carol you busy?"

Finn smiled at his mom this was going to happen he just knew it.


	2. Kurt

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 2

"Hey Carol this is a surprise unscheduled phone call" Kurt replied "is everything ok? Is something wrong with dad or Finn"?

"Calm down Kurt, breathe honey, everything is fine" she said "your dad and brother are fine."

Kurt calmed down "whew ok well then so what do I owe pleasure of this call?"

"I wanted to see if you still kept in touch with some of your fellow glee clubbers?"

Kurt was taken aback by the question—"

Kurt are you there?"

"Yes I'm here just a bit shocked by the question but, to answer your question I do keep in touch with a few of them, why?" Kurt asked.

"Well Finn had an idea—"

Before she could finish Finn cut her off "don't tell him I want it to be a surprise."

"What big idea did Finn have?" Kurt chimed in

"Well I'll let him tell you himself" Carol said "but I just need the address and phone numbers or emails of any glee clubbers you know."

Kurt said "ok well I can email you all I know but it's a few people I have no idea how to get in touch with"

"That's fine we can take it from there" Carol said giving Finn thumbs up "how soon can I expect your email?"

"Within the hour" Kurt stated

"Thanks Kurt you're a dear love you bye." Carol hung up the phone "so why couldn't I tell Kurt your idea Finn?"

"I just wanted it to be a surprise when he got the invite" Finn lied he knew what he was trying to do was no small feat. He knew that the way some things went down in glee club and the relationships that were formed publically and secretly did not all end so great. He knew he wanted everyone back together but, he did not know they were going to take it. But he was going to make it happen one way or another. By any means necessary.

Kurt kept his promise to Carol even though he was very confused by the request but, he trusted Carol and she said Finn had some big idea. He sat at his desk in his huge office at Vogue. Looking through his address list on his phone for his friend's numbers.

_From the desk of Mr. Kurt Hummel~ Vogue_

_Mercedes Jones-Evans & Sam Evans_

_2121 Sandy Drive_

_Beverly Hills, California 90210_

_Mike and Tina Chang_

_1752 Trail Rd_

_San Francisco California 91665_

_That's all I know Carol_

**Send**

He lied he knew one more but could not bring himself to send it. He knew where Blaine was. He knew his address and phone number. Hell he probably knew what he was doing this very minute. Kurt and Blaine were the cutest couple back in high school. Everybody thought they would be the ones that rivaled Tina and Mike to be the couple that stayed together forever. But after Kurt graduated and moved to New York Blaine was lonely back in Lima. And eventually he cheated on Kurt. Although they tried to fix things, they just could not get past all the hurt. So they moved on. Kurt had done great in his career life. Not actually what he had dreamed in high school but, New York gave him another dream and passion for fashion. He started working as an intern for Vogue and fell in love with it. Now he is the right hand for Isabella the editor of Vogue. He can spot a trend and start a few himself. Yes, Kurt Hummel was a true success. He even found love again with an old flame. Chandler and Kurt reunited right where they met at a music store. It was like Déjà vu. Once reunited they were inseparable for the last 2 years. Kurt was happy with Chandler and he was truly in love with him but, he could never totally commit to him. Chandler wanted that commitment from Kurt, he knew why he couldn't but, he would never admit it.


	3. Brittney S Pierce

Chapter 3

"Well we got 5 so far" Carol said "Kurt came through."

Finn sat up "really who?"

"Mercedes and Sam, Mike and Tina and Kurt of course" she said.

"Great" Finn said "and I can get in touch with Sugar and Brittney they still live around here."

"What about Quinn you two used to be close?"

Just the mention of her name put knots in his stomach. "I don't really know how to get in touch with Quinn mom" another lie "maybe Burt can get in touch with her and her husband being their both in politics."

Just saying her _husband _made Finn want to punch something. Quinn Fabre was married to another fellow glee clubber Joe Hart. He was being groomed to be the next Governor of Ohio. This is who Quinn Fabray-Hart was born to be a loving wife, a caring mother, and a future first lady.

"Well maybe your right I'll call Burt" Carol said.

Finn was thinking more and more about Quinn and all the mess they went through. Even after all that foolishness he still had a soft spot in his heart for her. Then he realized something Kurt did not send Blaine's information.

As Carol got off the phone "Burt says he will try to find it for you. What's wrong you look troubled?"

"I just thought it was weird that Kurt did not have Blaine's information. They both live in New York?"

"Well you don't have Quinn's  
info and you both live in Ohio." Carol said.

"Touché' mom" Finn replied. "And what about Rachel Berry?"

Carol dropped her head "well you know Kurt and Rachel had that huge falling out over her husband Brody when they were living together and they have not spoken since. I always thought that is was something else behind the so-called incident but, Kurt just said he was tired of Body always hanging around the apartment and Rachel called him jealous of her relationship, nothing else. But—"she continued "I know Kurt and there is something he is not telling me. But on a lighter note I am still very close with her dads so I know I can get in touch with her and maybe she knows how to get in touch with Blaine they did do a few Broadway Shows together."

"Mom you are a genius" Finn said "I knew you were the right person to ask help. After you call Rachel's dads can you take me somewhere?"

"Sure, where?" Carol asked

Finn had driven by this office building so many times before and never even thought about going in but today he was on a mission and he was determined to get his mission accomplished. As he walked into this lavish lobby he was greeted with security guards checking his pockets. After he was cleared to go inside he walked up to an older woman with soft gray and blonde hair sitting behind a huge receptionist desk

"Hello may I help you sir?" she said politely.

"Yes, I am looking for Ms. Brittney S.  
Pierce" he replied.

"Her office is on the 20th floor" she told him

With a quick thank you Finn went off to the 20th floor. Now once off the elevator Finn noticed how most of the offices were set up the same way with a waiting area, a receptionist desk, and then the big doorway to the office. But as he walked into Brittney's office he knew she had not changed. The room was pink with rainbows and unicorns on the walls. Instead of magazines to read in the waiting area she had coloring books and crayons. And her receptionist was sitting at her desk with fairy wings and a crown on her head. Finn just smiled to himself as he walked in to be greeted by a blonde haired young woman

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for Ms. Brittney S.  
Pierce" he replied.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"No I don't" he said "but it's urgent I speak to her."

"Well take a seat and I'll see if she is available. Please help yourself to the complimentary snacks."

She pointed over to a counter with mini bags of Lucky Charms, (all marshmallows) a bowl of snack size chocolate bars, and bottles of Dr. Pepper.

"Ms. Pierce?" the receptionist called over the intercom,

She was answered with a stern "yes Kitty?"

"There is someone here to see you" the receptionist replied.

With another stern reply "do they have an appointment?"

"No" Kitty replied "but he said it was urgent that he talks to you, he says his name is Finn Hudson."

A few seconds later the doors to the office flew open and a smiling, gorgeous, professional looking Brittney came bouncing out of her office. "Finn Hudson, look at you."

Finn stood up to greet her "wow, Brittney S.  
Pierce, you look stunning."

"Well thank you" she said "come on in and have a seat" she led him into her office quickly looking back at Kitty "hold my calls please." She sauntered into the office and took a seat behind her desk "so what do I owe the pleasure of Mr. Finn Hudson coming to see me after all these years?"

Finn smiled "it has been a while, but you seem to be doing very well for yourself." She nodded "it's been good, I cannot complain." "I've seen you on the news a lot lately with all of your high-profile clients" Finn added "you're ruthless in the courtroom, so I hear but, I guess we always knew that you were a force to be reckoned with since high school."

Brit scoffed "what? Everyone thought I was stupid in high school."

"Not stupid" Finn interjected "just unique, but no matter what they thought, you definitely proved the haters wrong,"

Brit just smiled "so you just came here to tell me how well I'm doing for myself?"

"No actually, I came here to find out if you've kept up with any of our fellow glee clubbers?"

She looked stunned by the question "yeah a few, why?"

"Well I am planning a glee club reunion and I could really use your help" he said.

The thought of a reunion had intrigued Brit. She had not seen some of her glee club friends in over 10 years. Though she kept in touch with some, others had just fallen off her radar. High school was an interesting time for Brittney; she was always popular but sometimes for the wrong reasons. She was always misunderstood by her peers. What they saw as her being stupid was just her unique way of thinking, which she found out in college was the beginnings of a great mind for the law. She worked very hard in college and law school and graduated top of her law class. She was sought after by many firms but she chose to stay close to home to one of the biggest firms in Ohio. As time went on Brittney was a rising star in her firm never losing a case. And more and more high-profile cases were handed her way. She had a way about her in the courtroom. She can sway a jury and have them believing anything she said. And all of her clients knew it. That is why she became partner at her firm by the young age of 28. First woman to do that in the state of Ohio.

"Well sure I would love to help. I miss those guys and it will be great to see them again" Brit said.

"Great" Finn said "we already know the address of Tina and Mike also Kurt of course and Mercedes and Sam but that's it."

Brittney's eyes perked up while he was talking and he noticed too

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she nodded "but, I know just how you can find everyone else."

"How?" Finn wondered

"2 words" Brit smirked "Santana Lopez"


	4. Santana

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous, but I'll love to hear from you. Please excuse any mistakes.

Chapter 4

Santana Lopez was the girl in high school who you knew not to get on her bad side. She would quickly let you know that she was from "Lima Heights Adjacent" and she will cut you. But, under that hard exterior was a heart of gold. She loved as hard as she fought. She dated a lot of guys in high school but, no man could keep her interest. It took the love of one woman to turn Santana into one of "those couples" whom she mocked before. Brittney S. Pierce was that woman; they dated throughout Santana's senior year. After Brittney found out she was not going to graduate they vowed to continue the relationship long-distance. That didn't last very long though. With the busy schedules they both had and a fear of getting dumped Santana decided to end things with Brit. That was the one decision she regretted the most. She fought the urge to call Brit for several months while she was in college but, one day she could not take it, she missed Brit and she wanted her back. So she drove back to Lima and went straight to Brit's house. What she saw when she got there was a shock to her system. She wanted to surprise Brittney so she was just going to sneak into her window like she had done so many times before but as she got to the window she saw Brittney making out with Sam Evans. The sight of that made her want to puke. All the color drained from her face, she stood there for what seemed like hours but she could not move. Her legs would not allow her to move, but her heart was begging her to run away. She was finally able to leave but, not before slashing all of Sam's tires on his beat up truck, she couldn't help it she has rage. As she sped away with tears in her eyes she could not get that image out of her head.

"Sam Evans!" she screamed "fucking Trouty-Mouth really Brit!"

Her heart was broken, and she had never had to deal with this kind of pain before. After that night she decided two things 1.) never fall in love again, it hurts too much. 2.) Never step foot back in Lima again. And she has kept that promise. After graduating college she went on to put her best skills to their best use, she became an agent for the CIA. She loved her job, and it kept her really busy but, off the radar from everyone else. She eventually left the CIA after a few years and decided to open up her own private investigation agency. She had not talked to any of her former glee friends since college and she planned to keep it that way. However, she did keep tabs on all of them. Every now and then to entertain herself she would randomly check in on some of them to make sure they were ok. She still loved them, well most of them, with one exception, that damn Sam Evans.

**"RING" **

"Santana Lopez Private Investigations this is Santana may I help you?"

"Hey Santana"

She recognized that voice instantly but, she was not going to let on "who am I speaking too?"

"It's me Brittney"

Still being stern "Brittney who?"

That comment stunned Brittney, actually it hurt her but, she continued "Brittney S. Pierce from high school."

Santana knew that last comment hurt her former love, she could hear it in her voice but dammit she was hurt to "wow Brittney, it's been a long time."

"Yes it has" Brittney said "how have you been?"

Santana wanted to breakdown and truly tell how she felt but she held back "I'm good and you?" she answered.

"I'm doing well" Brit responded "listen I'm sitting here with an old friend of ours"

Immediately Santana's mind went right back to Sam Evans but, she played it cool "really, who?" she asked.

"Finn Hudson" she said.

That shocked Santana "Finn, what are you doing with Finn?"

Brit heard Santana's tone change but chose not to say anything about it "he showed up at my office today asking about glee club members and how to get in touch with them and I told him the best person to ask was you."

"Why would you tell him that?" she asked.

"Because you are the best PI in the business" Brit answered.

"And how would you know that?" Santana said.

"Well some of my co-workers used your services and they rave about how good and professional you are" Brittney did not mention she was the one who recommended her.

"Oh really" Santana was shocked to hear that, but in a good way. "Well that's nice to hear my reputation is holding strong. So what does Finn want with everyone's information?"

"He wants to get us back together for a reunion" Brit said "I think it's such a cool idea don't you?"

**_NO _**Santana thought but Brittney sounded so excited she just said "yeah cool."

"So you'll help right?" Brit said almost screaming at this point.

"Alright, alright Brit calm down I'll get you the information that you need, I'm only doing this for you I hope you know that" Santana said smiling at the phone. All the emotions she had felt for Brittney came flooding back at that moment. Then she thought she heard Brittney call Sam's name and she snapped back to the conversation "wait did you just say Sam"

"Yeah" Brit said "I was saying we had Sam and Mercedes address already along with Kurt, Tina and Mike so we just need everyone else's information."

"Oh I see" Santana said feeling this huge knot build up in her throat just hearing her say his name pissed her off "look I gotta go I'll get that info to you as soon as I get time bye" and she hung up the phone. "Damn! Why did I agree to help" Santana screamed "I know why…..her, it's always been her.


	5. Sam and Mercedes

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous, but I'll love to hear from you. Please excuse any mistakes.

Brittney hung up the phone looked at Finn "she said she would send me the information when she got the time."

"That is awesome" Finn stated "you and my mom have made this so much easier for me."

"So I have to ask why now Finn? What made you decide now after all these years you want all of us together again?" Brit asked.

Finn told her about his accident and what his last memory of that day was. "I decided that as soon as I was able to get it done, we were all going to be back in one place at the same time, like old times."

Brit was near tears at this point "I am so glad you're doing this and I'm going to do everything I can to help you."

Finn stood to leave gave Brit a hug "just pass that information on as soon as you get it."

**DING **

Brit looked at Finn then went to her computer and smiled "I guess she had time."

Sam and Mercedes

"Sam, you home boo" Mercedes voice rang out throughout their extravagant mansion "Sam" she called out again as she put the packages she was carrying down on the counter.

"I'm upstairs babe" Sam said.

Mercedes grabbed the stack of mail that she brought in and headed upstairs. She walked into Sam's office "there's my sexy husband, whom I missed all weekend" she bent down and passionately kissed him "mmmm I needed that."

Sam smiled "I've missed you too Benz, you've been gone for way too long and I'm going to need more than that to make up for leaving me here all alone this weekend."

She cuddled up next to him on the couch "I am sorry boo but, I will definitely make it up to you starting with this…" she kissed him on the forehead "and this…" kissed him on each cheek "and this…." then gave him a long lingering kiss on the lips. Sam pulled his wife onto his lap, running his hands up and down her body, loving every inch of her.

Their passionate kiss was interrupted by Sam's phone ringing

"Ugh! How come every time I'm about to get freaky with my wife the damn phone ring? Hello" he yelled

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh he was so cute when he was aggravated.

"Why you yellin' at me man?" Artie Abrams answered.

Sam calmed down "sorry Artie I was just a little busy that's all" glancing at Mercedes.

"Oh yeah I forgot Cedes is back, my bad, tell her I said hi" Artie said chuckling to himself.

This was not his first time interrupting the couples play time. It was a running joke between the three that Artie secretly wanted Mercedes for himself and he was going to block Sam every chance he got. Especially when Artie was doing his now Oscar-winning documentary on Mercedes Jones: The Rise of a Diva. He was always around, no matter where Mercedes went there was Artie. The tabloids even had Mercedes cheating on Sam with Artie. Even though they all knew the truth it sometimes bothered Sam when people brought it up.

"Artie says hi" Sam told Mercedes

"Hey Artie" Mercedes yelled back

By this time she had gotten off Sam's lap and was looking through the mail. Which did not make Sam any happier with Artie

"So what do you what bro?"

"I'll make this quick, I got a script I want you to look at, I think it will be perfect for you."

Really, what's it about?" Sam asked.

"It's hard for me to describe its better if you read it and get a feel for it." Artie stated.

"I'd rather be gettin' a feel from my wife" Sam said.

Mercedes punched him in the arm "don't tell him that."

"What?" Sam smirked "it's just Artie and he know the deal."

Artie jumped in "Truth, so you go take a look at this script and get back to me ASAP right bro?"

Sam sighed "yeah man, send it over and I'll look at it." Sam noticed Mercedes looking at what looked like an invitation of some sort. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's an invitation" she said, she was smiling so bright at this point Sam was wondering what could make his wife this happy.

"I can see that, an invitation to what?" he asked again.

"It's an invitation from Finn Hudson."

"Wow" Sam replied "I hadn't heard from him since I left Lima, he's finally getting married, well good for him we'll send him a gift."

"No he's not getting married" Mercedes said "he's planning a reunion for the glee club."

Sam's eyes went blank for a second "why would he be doing that? I mean everybody's probably busy and won't have time for that. Well at least we are"

Sam had no interest in going to any reunion. He definitely did not want to see a few people from glee club. Sam's senior year was full of drama. Mercedes was gone and he was lonely. He thought he could just forget about her but he soon realized that he missed her deeply. So to cope with his loneliness he jumped into a relationship with Brittney since she was missing Santana. Worst Mistake Ever! He wanted to call it off as quickly as it started but Brittney fell hard for him and he did not want to hurt her feelings. So he kept the façade going all the way to prom. Now the best thing for Sam about the relationship was the sex. He loved sex and was not afraid to say it, he was good at it. That cocky attitude caught the attention of other lonely glee club members as well. Tina had broken up with Mike and she was turning into a "bitch" in the best possible way. She was not afraid to say what she felt, what she liked, or who she liked? Tina loved guys with sexy abs and next to Mike, Sam had the best abs, so she wanted Sam. She knew he started dating Brittney but she didn't care, her sights were on Sam. They secretly hooked up all their senior year behind Brittney's back. Sam never felt guilty about cheating on Brittney for two reasons 1) he never really loved her and 2) he knew she really didn't love him. They were a distraction from the ones they truly loved. Same with Tina but, sex was the glue that held it all together. That all changed the night before graduation. Brittney told Sam she loved him after a sex session, it freaked Sam to the core. He didn't love her at all. He was still in love with Mercedes and that night he was going to tell Brittney that but, things got heated to fast before he could tell her his plans to move to LA and find Mercedes and try to pick up where they left off. So the next day he skipped graduation and jumped on a plane to LA and never looked back.

Mercedes said "you don't even know when it is, and we can always make time for our friends. We haven't seen them in so long. I would love to go. Ask Artie if he got his invite?"

Artie heard the question "tell her I'm looking at it now, and I'm so going."

Sam was not happy at all "well were not going."

"Excuse me" Mercedes said "when do you speak for me?" At this point she was glaring at him.

Sam stood his ground "when I put that ring on your finger 5 years ago and you said I do."

"Aw Hell to the No" Mercedes snapped.

Artie heard that and told Sam "I'll call you later bro."

"Yeah bye" Sam hung up the phone "were not going Benz and that's it!"

Mercedes was about to go off but, she calmed down, took a breath "Samuel James Evans" he cringed when she said his whole name "as you have just pointed out, we have been together for a very long time. I would like to think that you know me better than to come at me like this. So I am going to give you the opportunity to recant that last statement and talk to me like I am your wife and not your child."

Sam took a deep breath "you're right I should not have said that. We should discuss this like adults and come up with something we both agree on."

Mercedes looked at Sam she knew she couldn't stay mad at him, especially when he pouts but, she knew he would not budge on this. For some reason unknown to her Sam never wanted to go back to Lima. He went so far to convince his and her families to move to California so they won't have to go back. Sure he said it was so they can all be together but Mercedes knew her man and something else was keeping him out of Lima. She knew she had to play it cool

"I accept your apology now I'm going to take a bath and in 5 minutes I expect you naked and in there with me, cause I did just get back remember."

Sam cocked his side smile and the gleam in his eyes came back "oh I remember" he walked over to Mercedes and whispered in her ear "I have to make you not ever want to do that again."

Mercedes body shivered "Mmmm yes you do baby. 5 minutes Sam." She turned and went into the bathroom. She grabbed her phone and called Rory, Sam's personal assistant.

"Hello Mercedes" Rory answered "how was your trip?

"Good, I have to make this quick, I need you to do me a favor, keep these days free for Sam he is not to have anything to do on the weekend of Memorial Day next month. Nothing the entire weekend ok?"

Rory hesitated for a second "may I ask why?"

"I am planning a surprise getaway and I don't want work to mess up my plans" Mercedes said.

"Well of course I will make sure he's free that entire weekend all appointments will be moved till the next week." Rory assured her.

"Thank you Rory, and remember it is a surprise so don't tell him."

"Your secret is safe with me" Rory said.

"Thanks bye" Mercedes hung up the phone, she hated going behind Sam's back like that but, like she said she know her husband. Now time for that bath she thought.

**OK so it's a bit of some anti-Bram but it won't be bad the whole time. And yes Sam is a bit of a jerk now it might get worse but it will get better. I love Sam so we will make it right… lol. Comment and let me know what you think your comments inspire me. Thanks**


	6. Artie

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me. **

Artie hung up the phone "Sam is in so much trouble" he couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed the invitation again and read it again

**_Life is Too Short_**

**_You are cordially invited to the first Glee Club Reunion to be held at the Garden Estates in Lima, Ohio _**

**_May 28-31 2027_**

**_We were all friends once, and life has kept us apart. Now it's time to change that. Everything will be taken care of; all you need to do is come. Please RSVP. _**

**_Glee was the time of my life and I owe it all to you,,,,, Finn_**

Those words stood out to Artie. Life is short and they were all friends once, why can't they all be together again? He missed his friends and thought about them often. After graduation Artie went on to film school in New York to follow his passion for directing. It was a perfect fit for him being in New York, finally out on his own. College was a breeze for Artie, because he had a vision for his life and he was not going to stop till he saw it through. He loved living in New York, and the night life is when he came alive. Artie was a lover of the ladies. He never wanted to be tied down to just one woman. He felt that being in relationships was highly over rated, especially because the two he had tried before all ended up with him being cheated on. So he had given up on relationships and decided one woman could never keep him satisfied. He made a lot of short films in college and when one of his films called "Wheels" made it to the Tribeca Film Festival with rave reviews it shot Artie to another level in the industry. He decided that he wanted to try to step his game up and try bigger movies so he moved to LA. He adapted to being LA pretty quickly partially due to the fact that he hooked up with his former glee club friends Mercedes and Sam, they were inseparable. Still making short films and documentaries, he continued to gain respect it the movie industry. One day while talking to Mercedes about how difficult of a time she was having with her career he had an epiphany, he asked if he could document her journey throughout her career. She agreed and he spent the next two years following her everywhere she went. It was difficult sometimes because what he saw in his vision, Mercedes found it as him being intrusive. Many fights, tears, and long nights were had by the duo but, in the end everything worked for the best. It worked out better than either one of them expected it to. The documentary won many awards at film festivals all over the world. The pinnacle was being nominated and winning the Oscar for Best Documentary. It was a great moment for Artie, and of course he shared it with the one person who made it possible, Mercedes. It warmed his heart in a special to know that he also helped in launching her career to the next level turning her name into a household name. She was a superstar now and he had a hand in making that happen. He enjoyed spending time with Mercedes and grew really close to her during the making of the film, sometimes to close. He knew his feelings for Mercedes had changed when he could not stop thinking about her and comparing any woman he would go out with to her. Even though he knew he could never have her with her being with Sam and all but, he could not control his dreams. He did have a glimmer of hope a few years back before Mercedes and Sam got married….

**_~F_****lashback~**

**_ "Mercedes what's wrong?" Artie asked_**

**_Mercedes came running into the studio where Artie was editing some footage, crying uncontrollably "I hate him!" she yelled. She was pacing back and forward before succumbing to pain in her heart and collapsed on the couch next to Artie. _**

**_"Who do you hate? Artie asked "your manager?" Mercedes and Her manager Jesse St.  
James had been having some epic battles lately about what direction she should be taking her career in. _**

**_Mercedes chuckled "no, well, I hate him too but I'm talking about Sam."_**

**_That shocked Artie "Sam, you don't hate Sam, you love him."_**

**_"NO I HATE SAM EVANS" she yelled "he is an arrogant, pompous, self-absorbed, jerk and Mercedes Jones is through with him."_**

**_"Calm down Cedes and tell me what happened" Artie pleaded. _**

**_Mercedes took a breath "I go to visit Sam on the set of his movie and they tell me he is in his trailer, now I have just driven 3 hours to go be with this man who claims to love me and when I get there I see some skinny red head chick sittin in his lap. So I politely walked over asked what was going on? Do you know what he said to me? You should've told me you were coming."_**

**_Artie's mouth flew open in shock "no he did not say that, please Cedes tell me he did not say that."_**

**_Mercedes was crying more now "that is what he said to me. He just let that skank sit on his lap, play in his hair and not even try to fix the situation. And when I turned to leave do you know he had the audacity to say I'll see you at home." Mercedes was devastated_**

**_Artie hated seeing his friend in so much pain. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders trying to calm her down "that does not sound like Sam, he is not that mean."_**

**_"Well whoever he is I am done with him. You will not disrespect me and I stick around" Mercedes said _**

**_"Sam loves you Cedes and you love him. You guys are just going through a rough patch. You saw how he acted last week at your video shoot. He was so jealous of the model you had in the video he lost it. Now would someone who didn't care do something like that" Artie replied_**

**_Mercedes thought about it "well maybe you're—" she was interrupted by her phone ringing she looked at the phone "it's Sam, hello."_**

**_"WHY AREN'T YOU AT HOME?" Sam yelled_**

**_"Oh HELL TO THE NAW YOU ARE NOT YELLING AT ME!" Mercedes yelled back "you don't have the right to be yellin at me. You are the wrong one in this situation not me but, I will answer your question because I'm not coming back there."_**

**_"So you're just going to leave?" Sam asked "FINE leave then, see if I care." He hung up._**

**_Mercedes looked at the phone in disbelief. She could not believe that he had just hung up on her, that he did not even care she was hurting. Who was this person? She was bawling by this point "he doesn't love me anymore."_**

**_Artie wrapped his arms around her "that's not true Mercedes he does love you, he is just confused or something." Honestly Artie didn't know what to say because Sam was his friend too but, he was being an ass to Mercedes and that bugged the hell out of Artie._**

**_"I can't go back to that house right now" Mercedes whispered._**

**_"You don't have to, you can crash at my place" Artie said "you already got clothes and stuff there anyway from the last time you and Sam had a fight."_**

**_Mercedes laughed "yeah your place has become my safe haven, I am lucky to have a friend like you Artie" she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek._**

**_"You know I got you boo" Artie smirked "now come on let's get you home and in bed. A diva needs her rest." Once at Artie's house Mercedes was comfortable and not so stressed, still hurt but she knew if anybody could make her smile it was Artie. After taking a shower and putting on her pajamas she went to find Artie to let him know she was just going to go to bed. She found him in the kitchen making a snack "hey I'm going to go to bed" she said._**

**_"Woman what you talkin about bed when you know you hungry" Artie said _**

**_Mercedes looked at him "I'm not hungry, I'm tired"_**

**_"I heard your stomach growling in the car, now sit on down here and eat this food woman" he demanded_**

**_"Ok maybe I am a little hungry" she said "what we got?"_**

**_Peanut butter and jelly slightly toasted and no crust, fresh strawberries, and ice cold lemonade. Artie said_**

**_"I'm impressed you remembered my late night snack" Mercedes said_**

**_"I have learned always know what a diva wants when she is in your presence, because if you don't she might not grace you with it again" Artie said_**

**_"Awww Artie, you always know what to say" she said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I know whoever you decide to finally settle down with is going to appreciate that about you." _**

**_You should settle down with me since you already appreciate it Artie thought. He knew he should not feel this way about her, she loved Sam. No matter how mad she was at him, she was going to take him back. This same story has played out so many times before that Artie knew the deal. They fight, she leaves, he apologizes, and she takes him back. Artie wished just one time she would look into his eyes the way she looks at Sam. One time feel for him as he feels for her. "Well, as long as you appreciate it then I'm good" Artie said _**

**_Mercedes phone rang and she looked at it "it's him again"_**

**_"You go answer it?" Artie asked_**

**_"Maybe I shouldn't, let him sweat it out a little bit" she said with an attitude._**

**_"He's just going to keep calling you know" he said clearing the table "just answer it"_**

**_She did "hello"_**

**_"So how long you go stay at Artie's?" Sam asked _**

**_"It depends" she replied "how long you plan on being an ass?"_**

**_"Whatever I don't have to deal with this it is plenty of women who want to be with me so you know what stay with Artie as a matter of fact why don't you just FUCK ARTIE!" Sam yelled_**

**_Mercedes was seething "YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE I WILL AT LEAST HE APPRECIATES ME!" she hung up the phone and threw it across the room. She was so mad she didn't know what to do. She walked over to Artie and grabbed him and began to kiss him. _**

**_"Mercedes" Artie tried to get words out but Mercedes would not let him speak. She kissed him harder and more passionate with every second. Artie grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back "Cedes what are you doing?"_**

**_"I'm doing what he wants me to do" she said kissing him again_**

**_"Stop, you don't want to do this" Artie pleaded. It took everything he had to not grab her and kiss her back. Rub his hands up and down her body. He wanted her to keep going but he knew that she would regret it later and maybe resent him and her friendship meant more to him than a fling. "You still love Sam, your just angry with him. If anybody is going to get passed all this it's you guys."_**

**_Mercedes sighed "you're right Artie, and I'm sorry I should not have kissed you but, he is such an—"_**

**_"Ass" Artie finished "yeah I know, but he's your ass and you love him. Now go on upstairs and get your beauty sleep. We will go talk to Sam in the morning."_**

**_"Thank you Artie, for being my friend" she said as she turned to go upstairs. "Artie"_**

**_Not even turning around "this is our little secret" and he went into his bedroom._**

Artie still thinks about that day. What might have happened if he didn't stop her? "Snap out of it Artie, it was 5 year ago, and her and Sam are married, you have to get her out of your mind. Well maybe this reunion is just what I need" Artie said throwing the invitation back on the desk.

**I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know. And yes in my story Artie is walking. I could not keep him in the chair cause he is such a good dancer and I want him to dance in my story J**


	7. Tina and Mike

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me. **

Tina and Mike

After a long day of teaching choreography to some background dancers for Lady Ga Ga, Mike headed to the airport to fly back home to San Francisco. He had been in LA for a week now and was more than ready to go home to his wife Tina and daughter Mina. As the cab pulled in front of his home Mike smiled when the front door swung open and his daughter came running out screaming

"Daddy, daddy you're home" as she ran and jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby girl!" Mike said as he scooped her into his arms "how's my baby girl doing?"

"I'm good daddy, I missed you so much" she replied "I told mommy you needed to hurry up and get home."

"Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon" Mike reassured his daughter.

"Oh you better not be" Tina said as she sauntered out the door to greet her husband.

"Well the only place I'm going is in your arms" Mike smirked as he sat his daughter down and grabbed Tina and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

Tina wrapped her arms around him and held on as tightly as she could "boy I missed those lips" she whispered "amongst other things."

"Mike smirked "well we need to get in the house before the whole neighborhood knows what else you missed."

They all went inside and got situated. They had dinner and put their daughter to bed and headed to the family room for some alone time. "I missed you" Tina said as she leaned into Mike's chest.

"Yeah I miss you too" said Mike "you know we wouldn't have to go through this if we just move back to LA."

Tina rolled her eyes "are we going to go through this every time you have to go to LA? You know I don't want to raise our child and future children in LA, it's too superficial and I just did not like living there."

"Even though most of my clients are based out of LA, you would rather have me fly back and forth?" Mike asked "I know Mercedes and Sam are tired of me crashing at their place all the time."

"Well I told you to stay at a hotel" Tina said

"I couldn't if I tried Sam gave me my own room and told me anytime I am in LA it's waiting for me, and the diva would kill me if I went to a hotel. I tried once because we had a late rehearsal and she called me and told me if I don't check out of that hotel and get my Asian butt back to the house. I don't even know how she knew I was there I think she has spies" Mike laughed. No, seriously I love staying there it's like old times when Sam and I get together. We get a chance to just hang out and have guy talk and reminisce about the old days."

"Like what?" Tina asked

"Nothing really we talk football, winning the championship and a lot about our days in glee, winning nationals and all the relationship drama. "Mike laughed "I tease him because he was always in the middle of the drama. And he says he envies me because I was never in any of that mess, I just tell him that I was lucky to find my only love so early in my life."

"That is so sweet" Tina said blushing "I was lucky too." She sat up and gently kissed him on the lips. "Yeah but now him and Cedes are together so no more drama."

"Oh yeah, there good" Mike stated "we talk about our ''stupid year'' as we like to call it when we thought we could live without the two of you."

"What? You actually talk about that?" Tina asked with panic in her voice

"Yeah, we laugh about how crazy that year was and all the stupid stuff we did just to realize that all we wanted and needed was to be with the ones we truly loved." Mike said.

"Well I know what you did, dating all those ugh—dancers" Tina moaned "but what did Sam do?" Tina was trying desperately to find out what Sam told Mike

"He just told me about hooking up with a couple girls" Mike said

Tina lost all the color in her face she just knew Sam told Mike that they hooked up that year, but they promised never to say anything to anybody. Mercedes was her best friend and she never wanted her or Mike to know that they hooked up. As far as Mike knew he was her one and only guy she'd ever been with and that is how she wanted it to be.

"Did he say who they were?" Tina asked as her heart began to beat faster and faster.

"No, he said they were some chicks who went to North Lima High" Mike stated

"Oh that's interesting" Tina said. She had to catch her breath.

"Yeah we have good times. I miss hanging out with them on a regular don't you?" Mike asked "I mean Mercedes is your best friend."

"Of course I miss hanging out with Cedes" Tina said "she is my bestie and we have the best times" _It's her husband I can't be around_ Tina thought.

"So why can't we think about moving back to LA? It would be so much easier for the both of us. A lot of your clients were based out of LA, so if we move back you can do more designs like I know you want to, even though you claim you like being a stay-at-home mom I know you miss working" Mike pleaded

_ . _Tina knew how much Mike hated being away from his family but, she just could not be in LA anymore. True, she did miss working and she missed Mercedes but, she could not be around Sam any longer. No, she did not have any real feelings for him but, she had seen him naked, a lot and vice-versa. Every now and then when they were all together hanging out memories of them would creep back in her mind. He was very sexy and cocky and everything she needed at that time. He understood what she was going through and wanted to help her get through it. He made her feel good. Boy did he ever make her feel good. The man knew his way around a woman's body. The way he would caress her, kiss her, lick her- see this is why she could not be around him, thoughts like this. As much as she wanted Mike's life to be easier and as much as she missed work and Cedes she could not go back. "I'll think about it Mike" she lied she knew she was not going to LA but she did not want just shoot him down. She would just procrastinate on her decision and maybe he'll forget.

"Really you'll think about it" Mike asked. Tina just nodded. "Alright!" He kissed her and pumped his fist in the air. Grabbed a stack of mail that was on the table and started going through it. "Bills, bills, junk, hmm what's this?" as he opened the envelope.

"What is it?" Tina asked

"Wow it's an invitation from Finn" Mike said

'" A wedding invitation" Tina asked

"No, a glee reunion invitation next month in Lima" Mike answered "That awesome we haven't seen some of those guys since graduation. I am going call Sam and Cedes and see if they got their invite and maybe we can drive up to LA and catch a flight out together."

Mike jumped up to get his phone. Tina just sat there looking at the invite. Not that she did not miss her glee friends; it's just a few who she cared not to see. Mike obviously wants to go. How could she crush another one of his desires and tell him she does not want to go. 


	8. Quinn and Joe

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me. **

Quinn and Joe

"We need the family ready to walk in two minutes" shouted a short lady with headphones on.

Joe nodded to her and turned to Quinn "you look beautiful dear."

"Thank you Joe" Quinn said "you look handsome yourself, this is it. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. This is a big step for us, are we sure we want to do this?" Joe asked

Quinn walked up to her husband rubbed his shoulders and gently kissed his lips "you are ready for this babe, we are going to be right there by your side supporting you, loving you, and helping you get through this."

Joe, Quinn, and their two children Shay and Max all walked on stage to a cheering crowd. The sea of flashes went off all around them. Today was Joe's announcement to run for Governor of the State of Ohio. Quinn stood on that stage looking lovingly at her husband as he spoke so eloquently about how he planned on being the best governor for the state. She thought to herself _listen to him he is such a dynamic speaker. The crowd is hanging on his every word. They already love him. _She couldn't help but smile. This is not exactly how she planned on getting into politics but she always knew she would get there. After graduating from Yale with a degree in Political Science she moved to DC to work as an intern for Congresswoman Roz Washington. One of the fiercest women on the hill. Never backing down from anyone who tried to come at her. When she ran for State Senator she asked Quinn to be on her staff. Quinn loved her job. She loved the feeling of being involved in something that could change people's lives. Even though she saw the vicious side of politics, it never scared her away; it only made her want it more. She came back home to see her mom for Christmas a few years back when she ran into Joe. They talked and Quinn was floored to see how much he had changed. The dreads were a thing of the past. He had graduated top of his class at Columbia University. Went on to go to Harvard Law and graduated top of his class, now working at the top firm in Boston. After they reunited they were inseparable and were married 6 months later. They moved to Cincinnati where Joe started his own practice and Quinn worked for State Senator Burt Hummel. Both had ambitions into going into politics but just as Quinn was to start her first campaign as mayor she found out she was pregnant with their daughter Shay and a year later came Max their son. So she became a stay-at-home mom. While Joe was on the fast track in the political world, he ran and won his race for Mayor of Cincinnati. Two years later brought them to this point, Joe running for Governor. After the speech the family was rushed to the waiting motorcade and was driven to their next destination.

"What did you think?" Joe asked

"You were amazing" Quinn replied "they already love you but, not as much as I do" she leaned in and kissed her husband so deeply.

"Whew" Joe had to catch his breath "I love those kisses and I love you Quinn Hart" he grabbed her hips and pulled her in close to him and kissed her with so much passion she could hardly stand it. They reluctantly had to stop because they were almost at the station where they had an interview. As Quinn was fixing herself her cell phone buzzed. Then Joe's a second later. They both looked at their phones, then to each other Joe spoke first "wow, a glee club reunion."

Quinn just stared at the email finally she spoke "well this is interesting and out of the blue. I am not really sure how to feel about this. I do miss my friends from glee but, timing couldn't be worse for us."

Joe nodded "yeah as much as I want to see our friends we are in the middle of a campaign right now. However, the reunion is Memorial Day Weekend and we could set the schedule around it. Maybe do all campaign stops all day Friday and be done by that night to join our friends."

"You would do that?" Quinn asked

"Yeah, we had good times in glee. That's where we first started the Hart-Fabray connection. And I think it would be fun to see everyone again" Joe answered

"I think your right and I do want to go see a few people. I'll make the arrangements when we get home." Quinn smiled "and you know what, that Fabray-Hart connection is still Saving All My Love for You Mr. Hart." Kissing her husband again as the car had come to a stop. "Well let's go do this Mr. Governor"

"Yes let's go" Joe said "by the way Q, I love you too" he said as he helped her out of the car and lead her into the television station.

**A/N I know this is a little fluffy. But this is how I see these two. And you might be wondering if Quinn feels anything for Finn as he obvious does for her that is to be revealed later. I wanted to set up my characters so you all know what they were up to and I have a few left before the reunion so please follow along with me and BTW PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Rachel

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me. **

**A/N This chapter is a little dark ~WARNING~ Some abuse metioned.**

Rachel

Sitting in her swanky New York apartment with the great view, going over her script for her new Broadway play, Rachel Berry seemed to have it all. Her life after NYADA was all she planned it to be. She was the "IT" girl on Broadway, getting her first starring role as Roxy Hart in "Chicago" with rave reviews. She had done several plays and was even nominated for a Tony for Best Lead Actress for her role in the revival of My Fair Lady. She married her college sweetheart Brody. Things seemed perfect to the world, because that is how Rachel wanted it to seem. Brody would escort Rachel to every event. They were all smiles for the cameras. Looking lovingly into each other's eyes, giving the people what they wanted. Even though they both knew things were far from perfect.

"What are you doing in here?" Brody screamed

"Just going over a few things for work" Rachel said calmly

"Did you talk to your director about getting me a part?" he said still yelling

"I tried" she said "but, he worked with you before and he said he would never do that again"

"Then you should have quit!" Brody said punching the wall.

"Why would I do that?" Rachel said louder than before "somebody has to work around here so we can keep our house."

"Now you're going to throw that in my face" he barked "I have been trying to work but, I can't get hired anymore."

"Well whose fault is that?" she mumbled, she regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth

Brody looked at her with the most evil look in his eyes "so you're saying it's my fault?'' he stalked over to where Rachel was sitting and was directly in her face. He grabbed her up violently from her chair causing her to scream softly. "You have some nerve you know that."

Rachel could smell the alcohol on his breath and she knew when he was like this she could not reason with him. She knew she just had to take his verbal punishment and pray it would go no further. When he would get like this she found herself going to her "happy place" to drown his rage out. She would go back to when she and Kurt used to live together and were happy. She would also go back to her glee club days, winning nationals, singing with her friends, and being with Finn, before life got so complicated.

"Are you listening to me?" Brody snapped literally shaking her out of her happy place "you just go shut me out huh?"

"No, I-I was listening, I was really" Rachel pleaded

"No you weren't but I'll make sure you'll listen from now on" he said menacing

"Please Brody not today, not now, I have to be at the theater in two hours" she begged

He dragged her into the bedroom and threw her against the wall. Closed and locked the door behind him. He stalked her like she was his prey.

"You will learn not to talk back to me, I am the man of this house and you will respect me."

"I do respect you" she pleaded trying to calm him down "your right I should not have said that and I am so sorry baby, you're a great actor and if these directors are too blind to see that then it's their loss."

Brody stepped back "Damn right, and you better not forget that." With that he turned and walked to the door grabbing his keys "I'll be back later" then he was gone.

Rachel slid down on the floor in tears. She was relieved that that this time she avoided the worst. Brody had become more and more abusive toward her since her Tony nomination. She was a rising star and he was just getting chorus work. Then at his last show he was notorious for showing up late and drunk. The director fired him and spread the word about his antics to other directors and producers. Nobody wanted to work with him. To see his wife blossom into the starlet she had become enraged Brody. He always said it should have been him with the leading roles, and Tony nominations. He was jealous of Rachel but, he loved her. She loved him too very much which is why she could not leave him.

_When did life get so complicated? _Rachel questioned. She had no time to sit and ponder that thought for too long she had to get to work. She grabbed her coat and purse and ran out the door. Stopped to get the mail and shoved it in her purse. Ran outside hailed a cab and was on her way. Sitting in her dressing room she decided to go through the mail and came across an invitation. She opened and read it and a huge smile came across her face. Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said

A tall blonde woman came bouncing through the door "Hello Mrs. Berry here's your pre-show tea with lemon and honey.

"Thank you Holly, I need you to take care of a few things for me ASAP" Rachel said

"Sure what do you need?" Holly asked

"I need you to RSVP me to this event" handing her the invitation "book me a flight to Lima to leave in two weeks, and informing director I'll be taking a vacation for the month." Rachel ordered

"Ok am I rsvp'ing for you and Brody? Holly asked

"NO" Rachel answered "he will not be able to make this trip.

"Are you sure you want to be gone for a whole month?" she questioned

"Yes I am sure. I have not taken a night off since I started working and I deserve some time away from Broadway, besides my understudy Marley Rose is great and deserves her time to shine. Rachel said.

Holly shrugged her shoulders "well if you say so I will make sure everything is done tonight."

"Thanks Holly you are a great assistant." Rachel said

"I know" Holly said smiling and bouncing out the door.

"This is just what I needed" Rachel said smiling from ear to ear "Finn is right, Life is too short, and I am not going to let it pass me by."

**A/N I had to make this a bit dark it just seemed to go there with me….lol. Tell me what you think about this scenario. BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Blaine

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me. **

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. Much Love. **

Blaine

_"Hey Blaine it's me Rachel again. I know I have been blowing your phone up for the last couple days but, I really needed to talk to you. So just give me a call when you get this message." _

Blaine had just got off a very long and crazy flight from London. He had been there for the last two months starring as Tony in West Side Story. This was his debut in London and he was a smash. After finally arriving back to his beautiful apartment he sat on his couch and let out a sigh. _It was so good to be home_ he thought. All he wanted was to take a shower and go to bed. He plugged his phone up to the charger and was instantly alerted that he had several messages. Scrolling down the list of missed calls he noticed several had been from Rachel Berry. They had talked every now and then but never to the point where she would call several times in one day. Blaine continued to look at missed calls and had a few from his beau Sebastian. He instantly called him back.

"Hello there globe trotter" Sebastian said picking up his phone.

"Hey you, how are you doing?" Blaine asked

"I'm better now that you finally called me back" Sebastian said.

"Well I would have called you sooner but, I just walked in the house from the airport, and my phone was completely dead. You will be happy to know that you were the first person I called" Blaine assured him.

"That does make me feel a little better" Sebastian said. "So how was London?"

"It was good, the show went well. I wish you could have stayed longer."

"Me too but, I guess I do need to work too sometimes. By the way I put all your mail on the table by the door." Sebastian said

"Oh ok thank you. I appreciate you looking after my place while I was gone." Blaine said

"Of course that is no problem, I love you and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you" Sebastian said

Blaine paused when he heard Sebastian say that he loved him. He cared for Sebastian but he knew he was not in love with him. He knew who he wanted in his life but, that was not going to happen.

"Blaine did you hear me?" Sebastian asked

"Yeah I did" Blaine answered

"Wow you can't even say it after all this time. I can't believe you are still going to let him stand in the way of this" Sebastian said angrily.

"Let's not go there again. I told you it has nothing to do with him. I just need more time to figure things out" Blaine said

"IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS!" Sebastian yelled "How much more time do you need."

"As long as it takes" Blaine said. "I have to be sure of my feelings. I am not the type of person that recklessly tells people that I love them."

"After three years you can still say you're not sure of how you feel about me. I get it Blaine, I finally get it" Sebastian said

"You get what?" Blaine asked, knowing that he knew exactly what he meant. He never wanted to hurt Sebastian but his heart could never be given to anyone else because he had given it to Kurt all those years ago.

"I'm not Kurt. I will never be Kurt, and the only one you could ever love is Kurt" Sebastian said tearfully.

Blaine wanted to jump in and assure Sebastian that he was over Kurt but, that was a lie. Ever since the breakup in high school all Blaine ever wanted was to reunite with Kurt. They even tried once but the fact that Blaine cheated was too much for Kurt and he ended it for good. Blaine had seen Kurt a few times after that at some parties around the city but, Kurt avoided him like the plague. The last time he saw him was at a restaurant and Kurt was with another guy. He found out later that it was his new boyfriend Chandler. Kurt had moved on and he was no longer a part of his life. After that Blaine worked non-stop to keep himself from thinking about Kurt. He thought that he had found the perfect distraction when he ran into Sebastian again. He enjoyed hanging out with him and he felt that maybe he could fall in love with him but, it never happened for him.

"I-I don't know what to say to that" Blaine said

"I do" Sebastian said "goodbye Blaine"

"Oh ok I'll call you later after you cool off" Blaine said

"No I mean goodbye as in were done" Sebastian said

Blaine was shocked "you're breaking up with me?"

"I am letting you be honest with yourself. I am letting you go be with the man you truly love. I am letting you go so I can find someone who is going to truly love me" Sebastian said

"I'm sorry Sebastian I never wanted to hurt you. I just-"

"No don't" Sebastian interrupted "let's just hang up and be done"

**CLICK**

Blaine sat his phone down and began to cry. He did not want it to end that way. Sure he did not love Sebastian but, he did care about him. _Why couldn't he get Kurt out of his system, he was the one who broke up with him. All he'd ever wanted was to be on Broadway and be with the man he loved. Why was this so hard? _He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang

"Hello"

"Hey Blaine it's Rachel I am so glad I finally caught you."

"Hey Rachel I saw you called what's up?"

"Did you get an invitation from Finn?"

"I have not checked my mail yet I just got in from London. What's the invitation for?" Blaine got up to go look through his mail and he came across the invitation. "Is he getting married?"

"No" Rachel said "they are having a glee reunion."

Blaine was looking at the invitation in shock. He did not know how to feel about this. Yes he missed his friends and would love to see them again but, what about Kurt.

"I am super excited about this" Rachel said "I am leaving in two weeks so I can spend time with my dad's before the reunion."

"Don't you have to work?" Blaine asked

"I am taking the month off" Rachel said "I have never taken a vacation and this seems to be the perfect time to do it. I miss our friends and like Finn says Life is short."

"What about Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Rachel paused she had not thought about running into Kurt. After their fallout she had not spoken to him. "Well maybe this is the opportunity we need to settle things. Maybe you can too."

Blaine thought about what just happened with him and Sebastian and what Rachel was saying "you know what Rachel it has been a while since I have been to Lima. I think since I'm in-between shows right now I will make that trip with you."

Rachel squealed "that is great we need this Blaine we have some wrongs we need to make right."

"Yeah we do. Are you taking Brody?" Blaine asked

"No that is one of the wrongs I need to make right" Rachel said.

Blaine was confused by her answer but did not press the issue "so have you made your flight arrangements?"

"Yeah and I made yours to just in case you said yes" she said

Blaine laughed "well Rachel Berry looks like we're going to Lima."

"YAY!" Rachel screamed

**A/N I hope you like this chapter. More to come soon up next is Puck and Sugar. BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Puck and Sugar

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me. **

**A/N I decided to put Puck and Sugar's chapters together because they were both kind of short. Also because I was really excited to get to the next few chapters about the reunion.**

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. Much Love. **

Puck

Puck had moved LA right out of high school to start his own pool cleaning business. After a few months he realized that LA was not the place for him. So he moved back to Lima. A few years back in Lima working odd jobs trying to make a living grew old on him. He decided to jump on his bike and find a new place to go. He was a traveling man. Never in one place for more than two years and that is the way he liked it. He ended up in Dallas, Texas working construction. He liked it there for some reason and decided to make it home. Nothing complicated about his life in Dallas. He had a small apartment and his bike and that's all he needed. He always knew that he was not going to be that superstar like Berry or Mercedes. He was not going to be a professional like Quinn or Finn. He just needed the simple things in life. His love life was like his life nothing serious, never wanting to commit to one woman. Puck felt love was not in the cards for him. He had been hurt too many times before and refused to let any woman tie him down. He really never kept in touch with a lot of people from Lima except his mom and his daughter Beth. Even though he had not always been there for Beth he always tried to be a part of her life. His worst fear was ending up like his father. So he worked really hard to be there for Beth and let her know he loved her. She knew it too. Everywhere he went he would send her memento's back. He would call as much as he could or as much as she wanted to talk to him. Puck had everything he wanted so he thought, until he got that invitation. _A glee reunion huh _he thought. _When I was in Lima I only saw Finn and in LA just Mercedes a few times, I guess I miss those guys a little bit. I wonder what Quinn is up to? Well it's only one way to find out, I guess I'm going to Lima._

Sugar

"Class we have a test tomorrow on what we talked about today so I hope you were paying attention" Sugar stated "I'll see you on tomorrow"

As the class filed out into the hallway Sugar sat at her desk to collect her thoughts.

"Sugar Motta look at you" a voice came from behind her.

She snapped her head from off her desk to see the tall man standing behind her.

"Finn Hudson, what do I owe the honor?" she said

"I came to give you something that I think you'll like very much" Finn said

Sugar looked puzzled "uh I don't quite understand"

Finn reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

"Finn are you finally getting married?" she asked

"NO! Not at all, just open it please" he pleaded

She opened the invitation and read it. "Well isn't this a surprise. It would be nice to see those guys again. Can I ask what brought this on?"

Finn told her about his accident and how his last memory was getting the glee club back together again. "We had good times in glee and I just can't understand why a group as close as we were can't still be close. Just because we grew up don't mean we can't all keep in touch and remain friends."

"I agree" Sugar said "I had some really good times in glee. You guys treated me like family even though I was not the best singer."

"Yeah that is what I am talking about" Finn said "we were a family. That is why I need us together again so we can remember that feeling and not let another 15 years pass without us getting together.

"Well you can count me in Finn" Sugar said "I haven't talked to anybody since graduation. Since I came back to Lima to teach that has been my focus."

"I always wondered why you came back to Lima to teach, because you're rich." Finn asked

"NO my daddy's rich I decided not to go into the family business, which did not sit well with him but I had to follow my passion and molding the young minds of the future is it" she said.

"Well I think that is awesome that you stuck to your guns and did what you wanted for you and not trying to please everyone." Finn stated.

"Well thank you" Sugar said "I wish my dad felt that way. He pretty much told me I was on my own."

"You seem to be doing well" Finn said

"Oh I am "Sugar said" I saved a nice amount of money from daddy when I was working for the business back in college. I knew how stubborn my dad would be about me teaching so I worked with him during college collected my pay, put it away and when I was ready to leave daddy did just what I thought he'd do."

"Wow Sugar you have really impressed me" Finn said "not that your life's mission was to impress me but I have to say I am impressed. Most people in your position would be happy to live off daddy's money for the rest of their lives, but you chose to not let money influence what was most important to you."

"Finn stop, all these compliments can go to a girls head" Sugar said smiling. "I lived with the money all my life and having it is good but it does not make you happy. Teaching makes me happy and no matter what my father says I am in a great place in my life."

"You look like you are. So are you married? Have any kids?" Finn asked.

"No to both questions" Sugar stated "I have just not found the right guy yet but I have not given up hope yet."

"Yeah I feel you on that" Finn said "I am just looking for that special woman who will make me like it enough to put a ring on it."

Sugar laughed out loud at the Beyoncé reference, "well I hope you find her Finn you're a good guy that deserves happiness in his life."

"You too Sugar" Finn said "well I have to get going I can't wait to see you again at the reunion."

"Yeah I am excited. This is going to be an interesting weekend" Sugar said "I wonder how some people will react to seeing each other after all these years, I mean some of us did not leave on the best terms."

"Yeah I know but we had so much time apart and I think the bad feelings should have melted away by now or at least we've all matured enough to not let them ruin the weekend" Finn said.

He sounded sure but he really wasn't. He knew of some things that went down in glee but he had no idea of the secrets that were about to be revealed.

** I hope you liked this. Up next the reunion.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. The Reunion Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me. **

**A/N This chapter got a little long so I had to break it up into two chapters. I know it is heavy on the SamCedes but I love them so much…lol but I am going to focus on more ships later in the story. **

**Happy New Years to everyone. Be safe out there tonight. **

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. Much Love. **

The Reunion Part 1

"Mercedes what's with all the secrecy? Just tell me where we are going" Sam said

"Do you trust me?" Mercedes asked

"You know I do Benz" Sam stated "I just hate surprises."

"Since when?" Mercedes questioned "you are the king of surprises, constantly surprising me with gifts and spontaneous trips, so let me surprise you for once."

"You're right I will calm down and let you do whatever it is you're doing." Sam said as he sat back in his seat on the private jet Mercedes had rented for them. "So am I going to join the mile high club with my wife on this trip?"

"SAM!" Mercedes squealed as she found herself being quickly lifted onto her husband's lap and his hands cupping her ass. "You have been a part of that club for a long time if my memory serves me correctly it was on our honeymoon when we first joined that club."

Sam smirked, thinking about that day "yeah you were so scared we'd get caught."

"We almost did" she said.

"That is because you wouldn't stop screaming" Sam started mocking Mercedes "Oh Sam right there baby, harder, harder-"

Mercedes punched him in the shoulder "if I recall I was not the only one screaming Mr. Evans, oh Cedes baby please, shit Cedes, OH FUCK."

They were both laughing uncontrollably at this point.

"Uh what did I just walk in on?" Artie said, as he stood at the front of the plane.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sam asked

Mercedes slid off Sam's lap and walked over to greet Artie quickly whispered "he does not know where were going it's a surprise" then turned to Sam "he is going with us."

Sam could not hide his aggravation "how is this supposed to be a romantic weekend if he's here?"

"You guys will have plenty of time to get yo freak on I'm just here for the ride" Artie assured.

Sam was growing even more aggravated "wait he knows where were going but I can't know?"

"You have to just trust me" Mercedes said, as she returned to her seat on Sam's lap, running her fingers through his hair trying to calm him down. She knew it was working when he let out a slight moan.

"Benz you know I do and I know whatever the surprise I'll love it as long as you're there with me" Sam said, as he pressed his lips on hers, passionately kissing her.

Mercedes loved his lips, his hands roaming her body, and the way he makes her feel like she is the only woman in the world.

_I just hope tricking him to go back to Lima won't be a disaster she thought. I need this trip to go well. It's been something different going on between Sam and I, and I want to get to the bottom of it. We have plans for our future and I don't want anybody or anything stopping us from being happy._

The pilot informed them that they were ready for take-off and they needed to put their seatbelts on.

45 minutes later…..

The plane was landing. Sam looked out the window to see where they were but could not make it out.

"So that was a short flight, where are we?" he asked.

"This is not our final destination we had to stop to pick something up" Mercedes said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think I like that look" Sam replied. Just then the door of the plane opened and Mike and Tina climbed on.

Sam's face lit up at the sight of his best friend "Mike it's so good to see you man."

"I know right it's been a minute" Mike said "you still owe me the chance to win my money back in Halo."

"Michael Robert Chang are you gambling again?" Tina asked, glaring at him.

"Especially against Sam and that silly game you know he practices all the time to perfect his game" Mercedes chimed in, as she walked over to hug her friend. "Tina girl you look fabulous darling."

"As do you diva" Tina replied. "Artie Abrams look at you."

"Tina Cohen Chang-Chang lookin fine as ever" Artie said

"Dude stop checkin out my wife" Mike said, glaring at Artie.

"I got to tell him the same thing about Benz all the time" Sam interjected "it's like he just can't help himself."

"It's not my fault they sexy, I just calls it likes I sees it" Artie stated.

The girls could not help but laugh at their men. It was cute to see them get jealous after all these years of being together, especially with Artie, who they have known longer than their husbands.

Mercedes walked over in between Mike, Sam and Artie "hate to break up this bro fest but I have not hugged Mike yet."

"Oh well we can't have that now can we" Mike said, as he jumped up to hug Mercedes "thank you so much for all of this. I can't wait to get to-"

"Shhh it's a surprise, Sam doesn't know" she whispered.

"Oh ok" Mike was so confused to why she just would not tell Sam about the reunion but he did not press the issue. His concern went towards Tina who had not moved from that same spot since they boarded the plane. He walked over to her "are you ok babe?"

"Yeah I am fine babe I-I guess I am just worried about Mina" Tina said.

"Mina's fine babe, she is with your mom. So let's relax and enjoy all this. We are flying on a freakin private jet with our closest friends, on our way to see all our friends again." Mike said, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"You're right Mike I'm going to just relax and enjoy this trip" Tina said. She hated lying to her husband but she knew there was no way she was going to relax till she was back at home and all this tension between her and Sam was behind her.

She could not even make eye contact with him. _Why was he so damn sexy? She thought. I love Mike so very much and he completely satisfies me in every way but these damn memories keep flashing in my head of his big, strong hands all over my body and his soft lips that were magical, his abs, ass, dick, and those damn eyes. STOP IT TINA! Get a grip. Just sit down and talk to everyone but him. _That is what Tina did for the remainder of the flight.

"So are you guys going to tell me where we're going?" Sam asked

"Nope" Artie said "and have the fury of the diva come upon us NO WAY!"

Mike agreed sipping on a beer "she would have a diva fit and I will not be a part of another one of those."

Sam rolled his eyes at his friends "scaredy cats"

"That's ok we'll be that" Mike said.

"Damn Straight" Artie reiterated.

6 hours later….

They landed in Lima, Ohio on a private landing strip at around 6 pm, everyone had fallen asleep. So when the pilot announcement that they had reached their final destination it startled the group.

"So where are we?" Sam asked

Mercedes grabbed his hand and guided him to the door of the plane. Before she let him off she stopped and tuned to him "do you trust me boo?"

"With my life and my heart Benz" Sam whispered in her ear.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Mercedes said and guided him off the plane "welcome home baby."

Sam's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his head when he realized where he was. "You brought me to Lima? Really Mercedes, Lima?"

"Sam it's the weekend of the reunion and I thought it would be good for us to see all our friends again" Mercedes explained.

"You knew I did not want to come and you schemed and lied to get me here and that is wrong Mercedes, plain wrong." Sam yelled

"Sam you said you trusted me with your life and heart and you know I would not do anything to purposely hurt you" Mercedes said "but your issue with not wanting to come to Lima is bothering me because you never talk to me about why you feel like this. I tell you everything about everything and I feel like this part of you is off limits to me. It hurts Sam and I just wanted to— her eyes were pouring tears at this point.

Sam hated seeing her cry, especially when he was the cause of it, "please Mercy don't cry. I'm sorry I yelled. I never knew me not telling you about my feelings about Lima affected you so much, if this reunion is important to you then it's important to me.

"Oh Sammy I love you so much and I promise you're going to have a good time this weekend." Mercedes said

"Oh I know that and you're going to make that happen. Just because I am going to go to this reunion, there is the matter of your deception" Sam said, with a devilish grin on his face, "You have to be punished."

"Punished how Sam?" Mercedes asked.

"This weekend sex is at my beckon call" Sam replied. His green eyes were directly on her. "You can't say no or fight me on the issue."

Mercedes could not hold back the whimper she let out due to the fact that Sam's hands were now cupping her breast. She quickly had to contain herself "ok we can play your game but there is one rule."

"Only I make the rules here" Sam said "it's my game and your punishment"

"Samuel James Evans either I make one rule or the game is over" she demanded.

"Fine what is your rule Woman?" he said

"You cannot demand sex in front of our friends. I am not an exhibitionist" she said

"You know that is not how I roll but there is your one rule and I will follow It." he said, kissing her ever so gently.

Just then Artie interrupted them "uh excuse me, can you guys get in the car so we can go please."

"Yeah some of us actually want to get to the reunion tonight" Mike said.

Sam and Mercedes were so engulfed with their conversation that they did not even realize that their friends made it to the car and all the bags were loaded and ready to go.

"Sorry guys we didn't—

"Save it and come on let's just go" Tina said

With that they jumped in the car and headed to the Garden Estates. Twenty minutes later they pulled in front this huge house with tall white pillars and flowers everywhere. It was simply stunning. As everyone filed out the car they were greeted by a butler with a tray of champagne.

"Welcome to the Garden Estates. My name is Dave and I will be taking care of you guys this evening, please accept this glass of champagne as a small token of our appreciation for you choosing to stay with us."

Everyone said their thank you's and grabbed their glass.

I will escort you to the main room where other members of your party are already here.

Mercedes asked Dave if he could first show her to her room she needed to freshen up first. There was no way she was going to see her friends for the first time in a long time looking anything less than perfect. Sam knew that too which is why he already had her "costume change" and makeup bag already in his arms ready to go. "Just the price you pay for marrying a diva huh?" Sam said

"You damn straight" Mercedes said

As the others walked into the main room they saw a small group sitting around the bar. Finn turned to see his friends walking in and the smile that came across his face was priceless.

"Mike!" Finn jumped up and hugged him "it's been too long man."

"Yes it has, how are you?" Mike asked

"I'm good man where's T— before he could get her name out she was jumping into his arms.

"Finn" she squealed

"Tina you look amazing" Finn said

"Thank you so much for saying that" Tina said

"Why do you say that" Finn asked

"Sometimes a mom needs to hear compliments from other men besides her husband just to let her know she still got it" Tina said

"Well honey you definitely still got it" a female voice came from behind Tina

Tina turned around to find Sugar Motta. The two screamed and hugged. "How are you Sugar?

"I am great, so excited to be here this weekend and seeing all you guys" Sugar said

"Yeah me too" Tina said

A tall beautiful blonde woman snuck behind Mike and whispered in his ear "how's my favorite dance partner?"

Mike jumped a little then turned to see Brittney standing there. "Brit oh my goodness how are you?"

"I'm good Mike how are you?" she asked

"I'm great Brit." Mike was amazed of how great she looked. She was always beautiful but, now she had a mature sophistication about her. Mike did not even notice Tina walk up.

"Brittney oh my you look stunning" Tina said

Brit turned to see Tina "wow Tina you are one hot mama. Mike better watch out."

"Oh I keep a very watchful eye on her especially around that guy" pointing to Artie who quietly made his way to the bar and was sipping on a rum and coke.

Brit looked at Artie in shock _Damn the man looked good. Gone were the glasses, he wore contacts to show off his sexy crystal blue eyes. He wore a pair of black slacks that fit perfectly with a blue polo shirt that showed that he'd been working out. His hair was shorter but neat. He had grown from boy to a very sexy man. That's when she noticed she was not the only one admiring Mr. Abrams. Sugar was also eyeing him. Not to be out done Brit decided to go say hello. _

Excusing herself from Tina and Mike she sashayed towards Artie

"Artie Abrams" she said

"Brittney S. Pierce" he replied "it's been a long time."

"Yes it has but, time has been good to you. You look good" she stated

I could definitely say the same about you Ms. Pierce. Artie said. "So what have you've been up too all these years?"

"I'm an attorney" she said

Artie was not shocked at all by that information. He always knew Brit was smart. He knew she could do whatever she wanted to do she just needed to believe it for herself. "I knew you'd be successful"

A look of shock flew across her face "I never said I was successful" she replied.

"You don't have to I can see it. I'm a director remember I can look at a subject and see things most people don't pick up on right away" he stated.

_He was definitely smoother than before she thought. "_Well on that note I'm going to need a drink how about you?" She said waving over the bartender. "I'll have another white wine."

"Rum and coke for me" Artie said.

At that moment the doors opened and The Evans finally made their way back down stairs from their costume change. Sam sported a teal button down shirt with black jeans. Mercedes had on a teal wrap dress a black belt to cinch up her waist and push up her cleavage, with silver strappy heels, accented with silver jewelry. They looked very Hollywood at that moment, and that's because they were.

"Oh My Cheesus, there is a DIVA in our presence Mercedes Jones is in the building" Finn said

Brittney stopped talking to Artie for a brief moment to see what the commotion was about. At that moment she locked eyes with him, the guy who broke her heart their senior year. The guy who ran away and never gave her a reason why. The guy she could never get out of her mind after all these years. There he was Sam Evans looking as good as ever. She wondered if he saw her.

_He did, and wanted to run the minute he did. This is why he did not want to come to this damn reunion. He already had to sit through a tense flight here with his wife on one side and his senior year sex buddy right across from him sitting next to her husband, his best friend. Now standing right before his eyes was the girl he was "dating" senior year and ran away from because she freaked him out when she told him she loved him. He knew what he had to do to survive this weekend and that was to stay as close to his wife as possible. _

"Uh it's Mercedes Jones-Evans" Sam corrected Finn, as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in tight to him.

"Sorry Sam you are right Mercedes Jones-Evans" Finn said "now Mrs. Evans give me a hug."

She hugged Finn and so did Sam. They were joined by Sugar who almost knocked Mercedes over when she hugged her so tight. It was starting out to be a nice event.

Sam stuck to Mercedes like glue. Even when she questioned him on why, he just reminded her that he did not want to come, but since she made him she was going to have to deal with him being around her all the time. She didn't mind that at all.

All was going according to plan until the doors opened and he heard that voice, the only person that could take his wife away from him and then he said it;

**DIVA!** Kurt yelled from across the room.

**DIVA! **Mercedes yelled back from across the room.

"Yeah I just lost my wife" Sam said

Mercedes and Kurt ran to each other in the middle of the room and hugged for what seemed like hours. They picked up a conversation like they had never spent time apart. KurtCedes was back in full effect.

Sam saw Brittney excuse herself from Artie and was heading his way. _He was not ready to talk to her yet. _He jumped up and almost ran over to Kurt and Mercedes to join their conversation.

"Hey Kurt is Mercedes the only Evans in the room?" Sam asked.

"The only Evans I wanted to talk to" Kurt responded.

Sam pouted, he knew that looked only worked with three people in his life; his mom, Mercedes and Kurt.

"Oh don't give me that face Sam Evans" Kurt moaned "Mercedes tell him to stop giving me the face." Mercedes just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh ok Sam you win, you can join the inter sanctuary that is KurtCedes"

"Thanks Kurt" Sam said as he slid right behind Mercedes.

That whole act did not go unnoticed by Brittney or Mercedes.

Brit could not believe he was running from her again. After all these years he still would not talk to her. _Well Sam Evans you have just met your match and I will get you alone to finally talk to me if it's the last thing I do._ It was time for Brittney to get her plan into action so she went to get checked into her room.

"Hi may I get your name please" the woman behind the desk asked.

"Brittney S Pierce

"Ok Ms. Pierce you're in room 10"

"Can I ask you what room Mercedes and Sam Evans are in?"

"Yes in room 3"

"Is it possible to move me like next door to them we are like besties and I want to be close by"

"Sure I can move you to room 2"

"Oh thank you I do appreciate that we just all miss each other so much we all want to be close."

"I understand here's your key Ms. Pierce"

"Thank you" Brittney started gathering her things.

Looking past Brittney the lady behind the desk asked the person behind Brittney their name so she can check her in.

"Santana Lopez"

**A/N Hey I hope you like this chapter. Brit fans do not hate me. I am not making her into a stalker please believe me. She just wants answers. Any woman who has been toyed with just wants answers. It will get better for bit I promise. **

**How long was Santana standing behind Brit? Come back and find out. I will update soon. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. The Showdown Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me.**

**A/N So I know some Britana fans might not like this update but bear with me I have a vision.**

**First update of 2013. Hope your New Years was great **

**S/O to Alex B. Goode for reminding me about how I did not add Rory to the mix. I promise to get him to the party. **

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. **

**Much Love.**

The Showdown Part 1

_Looking past Brittney the lady behind the desk asked the person behind Brittney their name so she can check her in._

_"Santana Lopez" _

Brittney stood there frozen hearing Santana was standing behind her. _How much did she hear? Brit thought._

"So when did you and Evans become besties?" Santana asked.

It was like she knew what Brittney was thinking, usually because she did. Brit was in her heart and she could not turn that off. This time it was different, she noticed something a bit out of character about her behavior. She was not the happy, sweet girl Santana fell for. This girl was on a mission and had some evil intensions in her voice

Brittney had to compose herself and make sure Santana did not figure out her plans. She knew that Santana was one of the few people who could see into her soul and knew when things weren't right with her.

"Santana hey how are you?" Brit turned to face Santana for the first time in 15 years. _Damn she still looks good she thought._

"I'm good Brit, so now that I've answered your question how about you answer mine. When did you and Evans become besties?"

Brit was taken aback by Santana's tone but, her many years in the courtroom has prepared for moments like this "we became close after you left me senior year" she knew that would sting her "and you know how I feel about Cedes."

_Oh no she is not tryin to get all "Bitchy" with me, I am the HBIC _"well excuse me Brittney I had no idea that you and Trouty got that close. Were you invited to the wedding, because I didn't see you there?"

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Yes, Mercedes and Santana kept in touch after all these years. They grew to become great friends while away in college. Santana would even come spend time in LA with Cedes. Santana did not trust a lot of people in her life but, she always knew she could trust "Wheezy." They made plans to be roommates when Santana decided she wanted to leave Kentucky and come to LA. The next month Santana was in there, they had the apartment picked out, furniture set up and everything paid up to two months. They had so much fun catching up and livin it up LA style. They both agreed to never bring up their exes because it still hurt too much. So it shocked the hell out of Santana when she was awoken by a banging on her door at 7:00 AM. Mercedes had already gotten to the door first and squealed when she saw the tall, blonde, green-eyed man standing before her. _**

**_"SAM! What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked_**

**_"I'm here for you and I'm here for good" Sam said_**

**_"Wait didn't you have graduation today?" Mercedes questioned._**

**_"I skipped it" Sam said "I could not spend another second in Lima without you."_**

**_Santana stood there in shock looking at him standing there talking all that bull. Was he thinking of Mercedes when he was dickin down Brit? Did he even tell Cedes he was dating Brit?_**

**_"So do I have to stand here all day or can I come in?" Sam asked_**

**_"Oh yeah I'm sorry come in" Mercedes said "San look who it is."_**

**_"I see looks like 'guppy face' came back to you huh" she said _**

**_"Nice to see you to Santana" he replied "I had no idea you were going to be here."_**

**_"Well trouty I live here so where are you going to live?" Santana asked_**

**_"Well I really did not have a plan, I just knew I had to get here to my home" Sam said looking square into Mercedes eyes. _**

**_"Excuse me, your home?" Santana said._**

**_Mercedes quickly jumped in seeing how Santana was about to go LHA on this boy "Satan calm down, when his says his home he was not talking about the apartment, he meant his heart was his home and I apparently still have his heart."_**

**_Sam grabbed her hands "Benz, you never lost it."_**

**_Santana was about to hurl "wow how sweet. So how many homes do you have Sam?_**

**_Santana what are you talking about? You know Cedes is the only one with my heart" he said. _**

**_Santana could not help herself from laughing out loud at that last statement "wow I can't believe you just said that with a straight face."_**

**_Now he was getting really annoyed with her comments "what are you talking about Santana? Is there something you want to say?" _**

**_Santana wanted so bad to just tell them what she knew but, the last person she wanted to hurt was Mercedes so she lied "you know what nothing, I'm just tired and you know I'm a bitch when I don't get my sleep so I'm going back to bed. I hope you find a place to go Lisa Rinna" and with that she turned and went back to bed. She found out later that he did have a place to stay when Mercedes asked no more like begged if he could stay with them because she missed him so much and could not live without him anymore. Santana wanted to say "Hell to the NO" but Mercedes seemed so happy to have him there so she just agreed. As time went on it just go too crowed for Santana and after 3 months she moved out. No warning at all just packed her things, left her half of the rent, and she was gone. She moved in with Puck till she got her own place._**

**_ ~End of flashback~_**

"No I was not at the wedding" Brit said "I could not make it I was working"

_I can't believe she is trying to play games with me Santana thought. Well if she wants to play then game on_ "oh you had to work huh? What day was that?"

"Uh I-I don't remember" Brit stammered

"BULL SHIT BRITTNEY" Santana yelled "you don't know because you weren't invited. You and Sam were not besties you were just— Santana stopped herself this was not the time or place to have this conversation. "You know what I feel like a drink" she turned to the lady behind the counter who looked absolutely mortified at this point "can you just have someone take my bags to my room so I can go gets my drink on please"

"Yes ma'am we can do that" the lady replied "Dave can you take Ms. Lopez's bags to room 4 please."

With that being said Santana turned and walked in the main room. Leaving Brittney stunned to what just took place. The last thing Brit heard was Santana announcing her arrival to the party

"THE BITCH IS IN THE BUILDING, WHOSE LIFE AM I GOING FUCK UP TONIGHT!

**A/N I had to do this. It is some pent up tension between the two of them, sexual and anger. Don't hate me.**

**Rachel and Blaine shows up next…..get ready. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. The Reunion Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me.**

**A/N I wanted to update sooner but had some blockage in the brain. Hope you like it **

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. **

**Much Love.**

The Reunion Part 2

_"THE BITCH IS IN THE BUILDING, WHOSE LIFE AM I GOING FUCK UP TONIGHT! _

Everyone's head snapped up and looked towards the door as Santana made her way into the main room. Mercedes was the first one to make her way over to Santana.

"Satan is in the building and as loud as ever" Mercedes said.

"Well Wheezy you know I can't be anyone but me" Santana retorted

They both laughed and gave each other big hugs.

"I missed you" Mercedes said

"I missed you too" Santana replied

"It's been way too long you know"

"Yeah I know but you seem to be doing well for yourself, winning Grammy's, just like you wanted"

"It would have been better if my best friend would have been there with me."

"I'm sure Kurt was there and you had Sam"

"Yes they were both there but, I wanted you there as well"

"I watched on TV and screamed and cried when they called your name if that helps at all."

"Well maybe a little" Mercedes hesitated a bit "I have to ask why you left like that all those years ago and then I didn't see you again till my wedding but you pulled another stealth move before I could get to you?"

Santana knew this conversation was long overdue but after the drama that just went down with Brittney she just did not want to deal with it right now.

"Look I promise we will have SanCedes time and talk about everything this weekend but right now all I want to do is get my drink on."

With that she grabbed Mercedes hand and led her to the bar.

Meanwhile…..

Blaine and Rachel pulled up outside the Estates.

"This place is beautiful" Rachel said "I never knew this place even existed."

"Neither did I" Blaine said "Are you as scared as I am to go inside?"

"I'm not scared" Rachel stated "maybe just anxious to see everyone. See how different or not so different we have become. Some of us have done what we set out to do since high school and some had to alter their plans but made it work."

Blaine nodded "I do miss them and I'm excited to see everybody but I don't want this Kurt situation to ruin the weekend for everyone."

"Well we have to do our best not to make it awkward for everyone" Rachel said "you can do this we're actors and it's time to put on the best performance of your life Blaine Anderson."

They both got themselves situated and walked into the Garden Estates. After checking in and going to freshen up they made their way to their way to the main hall. Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand

"Are you ready?" she asked

Blaine took a breath "yeah let's do this"

They walked in to see all their friends scattered about the room. Artie and Sugar were talking at a nearby table and waved them over.

"Rachel and Blaine it is so good to see you guys" Artie said as he got up to greet them. "I haven't seen you two since I left New York."

"Artie you look great" Rachel said sounding a bit shocked. "LA must really agree with you."

Artie chuckled "well you got to look good in la la land I guess, the home of actors, models, and porn stars."

The four of them started laughing very loud at that comment and drew the attention of more of their friends. Sam and Kurt were at the bar with Mercedes and Santana when they all saw who was laughing so very loud at this point. Kurt rolled his eyes ''just great" he whispered. Sam heard him

"You ok man?"

"Yeah" Kurt answered "just not the two people I really want to see right now."

"Wait you and Blaine have not gotten over what happened in high school yet?" Sam asked

Kurt was a bit stunned at Sam's tone "it is complicated and we are over what happened it just now we don't know if we can be friends again."

"Because…" his voice trailed off.

"I don't know" Kurt huffed "I just can't be friends with him. It's too difficult and I…"

"You still love him" Sam answered

"NO" Kurt yelled "I am in a very good relationship with Chandler. I am happy; we care deeply for each other. He makes me happy."

"I noticed that in all that you just said you never mentioned that you love him" Sam said "I find that very interesting."

Kurt just stood there with a look of shock on his face. He could not believe how spot on Sam was about his feelings. He hated to admit that Sam was right, especially while he stood there with that smug look on his face.

"When did you become so Dr. Phil like?" Kurt asked

"Hey I may be pretty but I ain't dumb" Sam said "you just have to be honest with yourself Kurt and let some things go bro, it's been 15 years. So if you don't mind I am going to talk to my friend and if you feel up to it you and come over and join me" Sam got up and patted Kurt on the shoulder "Blaine, man it's good to see you" he yelled and walked over to join them.

Kurt replayed the words that Sam said in his mind but, he knew he was not ready to talk to Blaine yet. He was then snapped back to reality when he heard Santana say

"Wow when did Hobbit and Warbler get so close?"

"Well they did work together on Broadway, so maybe they bonded there." Mercedes replied

Kurt finished his drink and decided he needed to take a quick break from this situation "I am going to head to my room for a few, text me when the festivities get started."

Mercedes and Santana just nodded as Kurt turned and walked out.

"Rachel Berry how are you?" Sam asked giving her a hug.

"Sam Evans, I am good and you?"

"I'm good. How's Broadway treating you?" he asked

"It's good, I cannot complain" she answered "if you'll excuse me I see someone I want to say hello to."

Sam nodded and turned his attentions to Blaine

"Night Bird" Sam said "it's been a long time."

"Yes it has Blonde Chameleon" Blaine answered "you still look the same after all these years."

"Well I gotta work hard to keep this up since that man won't let me stop working so much" Sam said pointing at Artie.

"Hey don't act like you work out for me" Artie protested "all that is strictly for the DIVA."

Sam knew he could not argue with Artie about that "well you know I have to keep it tight and right for my woman, it's too many sleazy guys already trying to push up on her."

"Truth" Artie said

Blaine laughed "I did enjoy your last movie Sam. You are becoming a full fledge action star."

"Thanks man I am trying to do my best" Sam said "who knew I would be the one acting"

"We all knew" Blaine said "you and all your impressions were hilarious. It was never a dull moment with you."

"That was just me joking around" Sam said "I never thought that would lead to anything."

"Well I'm glad you were wrong about that" Blaine stated "you deserved some happiness and success in your life. Look at you, successful actor, comic book freelance editor, and married to the Diva of his dreams. Even after that crazy senior year of yours."

Sam cringed, thinking about that year, if it wasn't for Blaine he knew he would not have made it through.

"Speaking of your dream Diva where is she?" Blaine asked

"At the bar with Satan" Sam smirked, waving to get her attention "Benz come here."

"Benz?" Blaine said with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, as in Mercedes Benz" Sam replied, seeing Mercedes get in ear shot "top of the line car, only the best to describe my baby."

"Laying it on thick aren't we Evans" she smirked "Blaine it is so good to see you" she hugged him.

"You look sensational Mercedes" Blaine said "and congratulations on your Grammy win. I love your latest single 'Soul Eyes.' So when are we going to see some little SamCedes running around soon."

"Well thank you Blaine. Sam did an amazing job writing that song" Mercedes sighed "and like we tell all the nosy paparazzi it will happen when it happens."  
"Hey I can take a hint" Blaine said "and I had no idea you wrote that Sam."

"Yes he did and the label loved it so much they fast tracked it to come out" Mercedes gushed "I'm very proud of him"

Just then a voice came out of nowhere "who are we proud of?"

"I was talking about Sam, Brittney" Mercedes answered.

"Oh" Brittney said placing herself right next to Sam "what did you do to make Cedes so proud Sam?"

She can see how uncomfortable she was making him _good for him she thought._

Sam stood there with his teeth clinched but he was not about to let Brittney get to him "I wrote Mercedes new single."

"Oh that's nice I'm sure it's good I mean you always could find the right songs to sing back in glee to express how you felt. Like Lucky with Quinn and Something Stupid with…." Her voice trailed off "well anyway I'm sure just writing how you feel is not that different.

Sam was turning red with anger. Mercedes saw it as well and knew they had to have a talk later.

The tension was getting a little too thick for everybody. Brittney then turned to Blaine

"Blaine it's nice to see you again. Have you run into Kurt yet? I just saw him and he did not look to happy."

"Brittney what is wrong with you?" Mercedes asked "are you trying to make everyone uncomfortable?"

Before Blaine could say anything the doors in the main hall swung open

LET THE PARTY BEGIN CAUSE PUCK IS HERE!

**So I know it's a lot of small talk going on but it's been so long that they need to get reacquainted so bear with me on that. Brit is going through a crazy moment but she will be back I promise. Puck is in the building and Quinn and Joe are soon to follow. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. The Reunion Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me.**

**A/N I am glad to update this so quickly and the next update should be within the next day or so. The song used in this chapter is Lee Brice "Friends We Won't Forget"**

**S/O to Leeisme who has given me some great ideas on this story and has given some great reviews. Thank you**

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. **

**Much Love.**

The Reunion Part 3

_"LET THE PARTY BEGIN CAUSE PUCK IS HERE!" _

Puck made his way into the room looking as badass as ever. All the guys ran over to greet Puck.

"Man look at you" Mike said "how you doing?"

"I'm good bro" Puck answered "how about you?"

"Can't complain" Mike said

Puck turned to Finn "the man with the master plan, how are you?"

Finn hugged Puck "I'm good dude, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to be seen" Puck said, turning to face Sam and Blaine "Mr. Broadway and Mr. Hollywood look at you."

Sam laughed "you can cut that Mr. Hollywood crap out I'm still the same Sam."

"Yeah with a whole lot more money and not homeless" Puck said

Everyone started laughing

"So true, so true" Sam said

"Puck I see you haven't changed" Blaine said

"Damn straight" Puck stated "if I did who would get this party really started. Hell, me and my boy A A are the only single, party animals up in here."

"Wait, I'm single" Blaine said

"Please, you and Kurt are practically married" Puck said "well, whenever you two figure it out"

Blaine was so embarrassed that Puck called him out but could not argue with him. He knew how he felt about Kurt and he knew this weekend he had to tell him.

Finn was about to speak up when Puck interrupted "I know your single bro but you are not a party animal. If you were this party would be jumpin by now."

"We are waiting on a few more people to arrive and then we were going to get it started" Finn assured Puck "and here comes someone now."

"Rory you made it" Sam said

Rory joined the rest of the guys and greeted everyone "yeah I finally made it. I would have been here sooner but my jerk of a boss wouldn't let me leave early" he said looking at Sam

"Well I'm sure that jerk of a boss can give you a permanent vacation if that's what you want?" Sam joked

Rory quickly nodded no. Puck, Blaine and Finn looked confused at that exchange.

Artie saw this and explained "Rory is Sam's PA"

"Oh ok makes sense now" Finn said "Sam is the jerk boss."

"Exactly" Rory said

"So is that everybody?" Puck asked

"No, were waiting on two more people" Finn said "The Hart's"

"The Hart's?" Puck asked

"Yeah Joe and Quinn Hart" Finn said

"Dude, I didn't know they got married" Puck said "I mean I knew they liked each other for that brief minute but I never thought it was that serious."

Everyone was so into their own conversation that they did not even notice Quinn and Joe come in. They both stood behind the guys to hear the conversation that was being had about them.

"Well believe it Puck, Quinn and I are happily married" Joe said

All the guys shot around to see Quinn and Joe standing there.

Finn spoke first "Quinn you look amazing" turning to Joe "and our future Governor how are you man?"

"Thank you Finn" Quinn said "you look good as well. Sam, Blaine, Artie, Mike, Puck, Rory, it's good to see all of you. Not that I wouldn't love to talk to you guys all night but I need to see my girls so if you all will excuse me." She turned kissed Joe and walked towards the girls "Ladies"

All the girls broke from their conversations and looked to see Quinn standing there.

"Quinn Fabray" Rachel said going over to hug her.

"Quinn Fabray-Hart" she corrected

"Or should we just call you future first lady" Sugar said

"I like that too" Quinn said "how are you guys?"

The night was going well and everyone was mingling around getting reacquainted with each other. The staff had brought out the food and set up the stage. It was time to get this party started. Finn got up on the stage to the microphone.

"Can I get everyone's attention? I just wanted to say how happy I am that you all could come out this weekend to the first glee club reunion."

Everyone started clapping and whooping it up

"I know a lot of you were wondering why I wanted to do this now. I mean it's been 15 years and we all have our own lives. Well I was in a car accident almost a year ago and it was bad, I nearly died. I don't remember a lot about that day but I do remember that I was listening to the radio and Don't Stop Believin came on and I instantly thought about you guys. How close we were, even with our drama, we still loved each other. Life is short and we don't know how many moments we will have like this, I just wanted us to have a chance to get that back, and since this is a glee reunion I think it's time for a song."

Everybody started to cheer

"This song goes out to my friends I won't forget"

**_Well, I remember Friday nights,_**

**_ We were full of bull and natural light_**

**_ Rock stars under the parking lot lights_**

**_ Killin' time in a little town_**

**_ Window's tinted up, tailgates down_**

**_ Running our mouths, riding up and down_**

**_ Just looking for a fight_**

**_ We heard all our stories a thousand times_**

**_ Somebody go on and tell 'em again, ain't nobody gonna mind_**

**_Here's to the good ole boy, the guitars that made the noise_**

**_ And all the girls that we annoyed, and the ones we kissed goodnight,_**

**_ To the trucks that drove us home, secrets we never told_**

**_ And all the talks on old dirt roads that somehow changed our lives_**

**_ Here's to the nights we don't remember and the friends we won't forget_**

**_Like I still smell the crawfish stand, diving head first in the morning drink_**

**_ Standing in the lake watching water skis go by,_**

**_ Got a pretty girl sitting on my shoulders and another pretty girl trying to push her over_**

**_ My boys on the bank letting the horse shoes fly_**

**_ Well, I can still see it now, all of us pilin' in our trucks and heading back into town_**

**_Here's to the good ole boy, the guitars that made the noise_**

**_ And all the girls that we annoyed, and the ones we kissed goodnight,_**

**_ And to trucks that drove us home, the secrets we never told_**

**_ And all the talks on old dirt roads that somehow changed our lives_**

**_ Here's to the nights we don't remember and the friends we won't forget_**

**_Here's to last call when we didn't care, holding' our shots up in the air_**

**_ A bunch of reckless boys, man I swear, it's a wonder we survived_**

**_ To the trucks that drove us home, the secrets we never told_**

**_ And all the talks on old dirt roads that somehow changed our lives_**

**_ Here's to the nights we don't remember_**

**_ Here's to the nights we don't remember and the friends we won't forget_**

**I hope you like this chapter. More songs to come, it is a glee reunion, some very interesting songs to express themselves. (you know they love to do that)**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Let's Get This Party Started

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me.**

**A/N This was so fun to write and I hope you like it. It's about to go down in this chapter. The songs in this chapter are Human Nature by Michael Jackson and Little Liar by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts **

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. **

**Much Love.**

Let's Get This Party Started

Everybody cheered and clapped after Finn finished his song.

"So let's turn up the music, eat, drink, and dance the night away" Finn said "and if you feel like singing the floor is yours."

"Well at some point we have got to hear from our resident DIVA" Kurt said "Mrs. Jones"

"Evans" Sam said

"Whatever" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

Mercedes laughed at her two guys "you two are too much. I would love to sing."

Her mind went back to an earlier conversation between Brittney and Sam that agitated her

"You always could find the right songs to sing back in glee to express how you felt. Like Lucky with Quinn and Something Stupid with…."

What was she talking about? When did he sing Something Stupid? Why did she bring that up at that moment? Was she trying to say that she and Sam never expressed themselves in glee? Well then tonight was the night for all of them to see.

"I want to sing a song that I did back in glee" Mercedes said

"Ain't No Way" Artie jumped in.

"No" she said

"Hell to the No" Puck said

"No" she said "it's a duet"

Santana jumped up "ok Wheezy we can do River Deep, Mountain High."

"As much as we killed that song Santana, that's not what I'm talking about either" she said "it is a song I did with Sam."

"I don't remember you doing a song with Sam" Rachel said.

"Well we did it during Michael week and it was a private moment" she said "I always wanted to perform it for you guys, so why not now? If Sam doesn't mind"

"Benz I never mind singing with you" Sam replied

"Hmm he has a lot of private moments" Brittney mumbled

"You say something Brit?" Sugar asked

Brittney just nodded as the music began to play

**[Mercedes:]**

** Looking out**

** Across the nighttime**

** The city winks a sleepless eye**

** Hear his voice**

** Shake my window**

** Sweet seducing sighs**

**[Sam:]**

** Get me out**

** Into the nighttime**

** Four walls won't hold me tonight**

** If this town**

** Is just an apple**

** Then let me take a bite**

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

** If they say,**

** Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

** Why, why, ([Mercedes:] does he do me that way)**

** If they say,**

** Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

** Why, why does he do me that way**

**[Sam:]**

** Reaching out**

** To touch a stranger**

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

** Electric eyes are everywhere**

**[Sam:]**

** See that girl**

** She knows I'm watching**

** She likes the way I stare**

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

** If they say,**

** Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

** Why, oh why, does he do me that way**

** If they say,**

** Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

** Why, oh why, does he do me that way**

**[Mercedes:]**

** I like livin' this way**

**[Sam:]**

** I like lovin' this way**

**[Mercedes:]**

** Oh why**

** Oh why**

**[Mercedes:]**

** Looking out**

** Across the morning**

** Where the city's heart begins to beat**

** Reaching out**

** I touch his shoulder**

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

** I'm dreaming of the street**

**If they say,**

** Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

** Why, why, does he do me that way**

** If they say,**

** Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

** Why, why does he do me that way**

**[Mercedes:]**

** I like livin' this way**

**[Sam:]**

** I like lovin' this way**

**[Mercedes:]**

** Oh why**

** Oh why**

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

** Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

** Why.**

The room went up in claps and whoops as the couple finished the song just like they did on that stage with a quick kiss.

"So why did we not get that song in class?" Quinn asked "that was amazing."

"Yeah, instead of Trouty-Mouth, huh Sam?" Mike said

Everybody laughed

"Hey Trouty-Mouth was epic" Santana said, grabbing another drink

Everybody just kept laughing

Brittney jumped up abruptly

"I got a song" she said.

Everybody turned their attention towards Brittney

**I was taught to never tell a lie**

** To look you in the eye and tell it like it is**

** Always thought that you would be the same**

** It's such a shame that's not the way it is**

Brittney had made her way in front of Sam and Mercedes who were sitting on a couch.

**I was fooled by your innocence**

** And my love for you was so intense**

** Was our connection only physical?**

** Yes it got me through the night**

** Woke up and I saw the light**

**Hey little liar I believed in you**

** Hey little liar I believed in you**

** Hey little liar I believed in you oh**

**A simple question makes you look away**

** Your hesitation gives it all away**

** There's some protection in the way you move**

** If there's sadness in my eyes**

** It's coming from your lies**

**Hey little liar I believed in you**

** Hey little liar I believed in you**

** Hey little liar I believed in you**

** I believed in you**

She was now standing directly in front of Santana

**You want to sleep with me but payback's tough**

** Why don't you call me when you're all grown up**

** If there's a change in you I'll know it's true**

** Hey little liar I believed in you**

**Hey little liar I believed in you**

** Hey little liar I believed in you**

** Hey little liar I believed in you**

** Hey little liar I believed in you**

** Hey little liar I believed in you**

** Hey little liar I believed in you**

** Hey little liar I believed in you**

** Hey little liar I believed in you**

** Hey little liar**

** Hey little liar**

** Hey little liar **

The room went silent after she finished her song. Everyone was stunned at what had just taken place. Santana sat there with an icy look on her face, while Sam's cheeks were red with fury at the stunt she just pulled.

"What the hell was that?" Santana finally spoke

"What you didn't like it?" Brit smirked "it wasn't all for you Santana but some was" as she turned and glared at Sam

"Shut up Brittney" Sam calmly said

"Why Sam? Why do I need to shut up? Is it because you're a coward?"

The tension was too much now. Finn was afraid of this very thing. He got up to try and calm everyone down. Puck grabbed Finn "nah dude this needs to happen"

"Oh Brit has been hanging around Satan too long" Kurt said "her inner bitch is coming out"

"Shut the fuck up Brittney" Sam yelled

"Oh I see now you don't want me to say anything in front of wifey" Brit chuckled

Mercedes looked at Sam "tell me what Sam?"

Sam knew that tone, and he knew that he had to say something or this could be so much worse. He started to speak when Mercedes interrupted

"Tell me you dated Brittney during your senior year" she said staring directly at Brittney "oh yeah I knew"

Sam was shocked "how did I–I was…"

"I've known for a while now" she said cupping his chin. "I cannot believe you thought that would make a difference to me about how I feel for you."

"How did you find out?" Sam asked

"I think Artie told me no wait it was Kurt" she said

"Yeah it was me" Kurt said

"Wait how did you know?

"Rachel told me and then Blaine confirmed it"

Rachel jumped in "Finn told me"

"We all knew Sam" Quinn said "it was a matter of time before it got back to Cedes."

"So you're going to act like you're not mad about this" Brit asked

Mercedes looked at Brittney "I'm not mad"

"So it doesn't bother you that Sam told me that I was his soul mate" Brit said "that he always liked me, and that is why Santana was always picking on him."

"Wait what?" Santana said "I picked on you because that is what I do. Also cause you sneaked in the minute I left and dicked down my girlfriend."

Sam wished the ground would have opened and swallow him whole right then and there. He could feel the heat coming from Mercedes.

"Again I say I am not mad" Mercedes said

Nobody believed that.

"Look Brittney during that time Sam was free to do whatever or whoever he wanted. We broke up, I was in LA. There was no way I expected him to stay single all for me" she said "Hell I didn't stay single for him."

"You didn't?" Sam asked

"Boy please, the men in LA loved them some Cedes" she said with all her diva sass.

Puck jumped in "yeah the times me and Sexy Mama went out I had to fight the dudes off her."

"So it's cool Brittney. You don't have to try and bust Sam in a lie because I know" Mercedes said "it is obvious you two have some unfinished business to talk about. So I suggest this weekend you both get it out in the open and clear it up, because this is the last I want to hear about it."

Sam nodded and leaned over and kissed Mercedes on the cheek "I love you Benz" he whispered

"I don't know why but I love you too" Mercedes said

"Awww so sweet you two are" Sugar said obviously drunk at this point "Mercedes you so understanding. I mean if my boyfriend was dating someone and sleeping with another girl at the same time I would flip out"

"What are you taking about Sugar?" Mercedes asked

"Tina and Sam" Sugar said

**A/N So Mercedes knew all this time about Brit and Sam. But did she know about Sam and Tina. How is all this going to go over with everybody else. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. The Showdown Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me.**

**A/N Here is another showdown. How will Mike and Mercedes react to this information**

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. **

**Much Love.**

_"Tina and Sam" Sugar said_

_OMG! Tina thought_

_This cannot be happening Sam thought_

"What about Tina and Sam" Mike jumped in.

"They dated or something that year. Maybe they were just sex buddies because that's all I saw them do. Sugar said falling on the couch

"What do you mean you saw them?" Mercedes asked

"One day after glee practice I saw them sneak into the janitors closet. It was obvious what they were doing because they sure were not quiet" Sugar said.

"Wanky" Santana said

Then out of nowhere

**BAM!**

"You son of a bitch" Mike hauled off and punched Sam in the jaw. He jumped on him and began to beat the crap out of him. Puck and Finn grabbed him off of Sam but the damage was already done.

"I'm sorry man, I was stupid and lonely" Sam said "I don't know what else to say"

"Why didn't you tell me the truth dude?" Mike asked "We talked about that year so many times and you always lied."

Tina stepped in "I asked him never to tell you babe. I missed you and he missed Cedes and we just needed to help each other through that time. It was just sex. No feelings"

"How can you look me in eyes and tell me that BULLSHIT Tina. I know you and you can't have sex with no feelings" Mike stated "I can't even look at you right now" Mike turned to walk away.

Tina grabbed him "Babe please we can talk about this, we can work this out."

Mike snatched away from her and walked away. Tina stood there sobbing. She felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Mercedes standing there "Mercedes I-I…"

**SMACK!**

"How could you Tina? You were my best friend. I confided in you. I told you everything. Things I never even told Kurt. I told you how hard it was going to be to break up with Sam. You knew I never wanted that."

"I'm sorry Cedes" Tina said sobbing

"Oh my God!" Mercedes yelled "I told you intimate details of our sex life. Did you use that information to decide you wanted to try for yourself the minute I was gone?"

"NO" Tina said "this was never supposed to happen"

"All this time Tina and you never said a word. You just kept like nothing happened. It's all making sense now."

Mike came back in the room. Mercedes continued

"Once you and Mike got to LA you could not even be around Sam for too long. I often wondered why that was, now I know, you had seen each other naked. You had sex. Now you're married to his best friend."

"So that's why we had to leave LA?" Mike asked

Tina was at a loss for words

Mike walked out again. Mercedes wondered something and could not let it go so she asked

"Do you still think about Sam now Tina?"

Tina started crying again

Mercedes heart sunk to the floor. She turned to walk away when she felt Sam's hand grab her.

**SMACK!**

"Don't touch me. My best friend."

She turned and walked out the room leaving Sam standing there looking dejected. Santana and Kurt jumped up to chase Mercedes. Artie and Rory went to try to talk to Sam but he just left to get some air. Rachel and Blaine went and tended to Tina, while Quinn and Joe helped a drunken Sugar to her room.

Puck sat with Finn who was obviously upset "this was not supposed to happen" Finn said

"Dude it had to happen." Puck said "all the secrets need to come out so we can truly be friends again like you want. We know were all destined to be friends and we will be but, we will always have drama, that's who we are."

"Yeah but"

"Yeah but nothing" Puck said "the drama will fade you'll see."

"Well I hope they don't think they're leaving here" Finn said

"Why not?" Puck asked

"I got this place locked down. Once everybody was here I had security lock it down for this very reason. I didn't want anyone to cut this weekend short."

"You're a smart man Finn Hudson and I was wrong about you."

"About"

"You sure do know how to throw one hell of a party!" Puck left to go find Mike.

**A/N So what do we think? Should Mike and Mercedes be upset since they had broken up. Well stay tuned folk more Drama to come. Klaine has that long overdue conversation….Rachel and her marriage woes comes to light….and Finn and Quinn.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Moving Foward

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me.**

** A/N Hope you all like this one. Quinn an Finn on deck. **

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. **

**Much Love.**

Moving Foward

Finn sat with his head in his hands. He had not imagined this getting so bad, so fast. He knew some problems might arise but physical violence he never expected.

"Hey you ok?" a voice said behind him.

He turned to see Quinn standing there.

"Yeah I'm ok I guess, quite an eventful evening huh?"

"Yeah it was. Who knew all that was going on?"

"I sure didn't and I was there" he laughed "I guess that's just glee club, we would not be complete without drama."

"You're right about that."

"We had our fair share of drama."

"Are you kidding, besides you and Rachel, we were the king and queen of glee drama, but we survived it and pulled through it."

"We sure did. Now look at you married and about to be a first lady, very impressive Mrs. Hart."

"Well thank you Mr. Hudson, but you're not doing too bad yourself if you can afford to finance this whole weekend in this beautiful house."

"Well no, money is not an issue with me and I am glad to be able to spend it on my friends, especially since I don't have someone special to share it with."

"You have plenty of time to find that special woman. No need to rush things, take your time and find the right one."

"I just pictured my life a little different at this point,"

"How so?"

"I thought I would be married with kids by now and living anywhere else besides Lima. To be honest I thought that one day you and I would find our way back to each other and live the life we planned."

"Are you serious right now? When we graduated you were with Rachel."

"I always knew in the back of my mind that Rachel and I were not going to make it because her first love was Broadway not me, but you and I could have made it because yes you were driven but you knew how to not to make me feel like I was second to your career."

Quinn felt sad for him. He was a great guy who deserved happiness in his life. She did at one point love Finn and she knew that he would always have a special place in her heart.

"We were good together Finn but we were also toxic. We loved each other but not always for the right reasons."

"Yeah it was a crazy time for us in high school. I just figured that later on in life you would always come back to me."

Joe had come back in the room but stayed in the back

"To be honest" Quinn said "I thought about the very same thing at one point."

"Really"

"Yeah, I was trying to see when the last time I was really happy in my life and I thought it was when I was with you."

"So why didn't you come find me?"

"I realized I was wrong."

"Wrong about what, me?"

"Wrong about the time I was my happiest."

"So what made you figure it out?"

"I ran into Joe at the Lima Bean. He made me realize that I need to stop looking in the past and focus on the future. I also realized my time with him in high school was my happiest."

"So you are 100% happy with him?"

"I am completely in love with him. I have a special connection with him that can't always be explained. I feel him in my soul and I have never felt like that with anybody else before. I can feel when he is near me, that's how I knew he walked in this room a little while ago."

She turned to see Joe standing behind her.

"Wow that's intense" Finn said

Joe walked over to join them with a huge smile on his face.

"I never knew you felt that too" he said "I thought it was just me."

Quinn could not wipe the smile off her face when he admitted he felt that same connection. She never thought anybody could love her like he loves her. With all the drama that went on in her life she was finally at the happiest place in her life.

"I did not think it was possible" Quinn said

"What?" he asked

"That I could be even more in love with you than I already am."

She got up and walked over to him and kissed him so passionately. A security guard came in

"Excuse Mr. Hudson we have a situation at the gate."

"Oh what now" Finn said as he followed the man to the gate.

"Yeah he knows me" the guy yelled out "would you tell these guys who I am."

Finn saw the guy "Brody is that you?"

**A/N I could not split up Joe and Quinn. She deserves some real happiness in her life. Also I LOVE Joe. Now Brody shows up uninvited…..dun dun dun…..I feel more drama on the Horizon. Stay tuned.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. It's Not Over

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me.**

** A/N Hope you like this, a little dark ~WARNING~ ABUSE.**

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. You guys will never truly know how excited I get to see your reviews and comments. You are why I can pump out 2 chapters in a day. Thank you so much. **

**Much Love.**

It's Not Over

"Brody is that you?"

"Yeah Finn it's me" Brody yelled "can you tell these goons to let me in."

Finn sighed "yeah let him in guys he's Rachel's husband."

The guards opened the gate to let him in.

"Thank you it's about time" he huffed "now where's Rachel?"

Finn looked at Brody "dude are you drunk?"

"No, I had a drink on the plane but I am far from drunk"

"Does Rachel know you're here?"

"I wanted to surprise my little starlet; you know what I'm sayin."

"Ok, well let me take you to her room so you won't disturb anyone else."

Finn escorted Brody inside. He took him straight to Rachel's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Rachel its Finn"

"Just a minute"

Rachel was excited to hear Finn was at her door. This was the opportunity she needed to talk to Finn and get things back where she was happy again but that moment was short lived when she opened the door and saw him

"Brody what are you doing here?"

"Hey baby I came to surprise you. Aren't you happy to see me?" he had the evilest look in his eye.

"Yeah babe I am very happy to see you."

She knew he had been drinking and she did not want him to lash out at her, especially in front of Finn.

"Why don't you come on in" she said "I know you are probably tired from your flight. I got it from here Finn. Thank you for bringing him to me" she said as she smiled to him.

"It's cool Rachel" Finn said "try to keep him quiet we don't want him to disturb everyone."

"I will goodnight Finn"

"Goodnight Rachel"

She closed the door to turn and see Brody right behind her

"How could you disrespect me like that in my face?" he huffed

"What are you talking about I did not do anything."

"You were flirting with your ex right in front of me"

"All I said was goodnight"

"Don't play dumb with me Rachel, I saw you" he was right in her face "that's why you snuck away without telling me isn't it, ISN'T IT!" he yelled "you wanted to come here and cheat on me with your ex-boyfriend."

"I am not the cheater in this relationship Brody that is your department."

Rachel was fed up with him and his behavior at this point. She realized when she left New York two weeks ago that she enjoyed life more when he was not around. She smiled more, she laughed more, she was just happy. She missed being happy and she was not going back to that misery. Even though she did not expect him to show up here, she was glad he did this way she could tell him how she truly felt.

"I am not the one who had countless affairs, that was all you Brody so let's not act like you have any right to judge me."

"So you think you can just talk back to me like that? Who in the HELL do you think you are? Apparently you have forgotten who I am so I think I might have to remind you."

**SMACK!**

Rachel fell on the floor to only be snatched up and thrown across the floor.

"I AM THE MAN IN THIS RELATIONSHIP YOU LITTLE BITCH AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!"

"Brody please stop" Rachel begged but her pleas fell upon deaf ears.

He continued to punch her and kick her in her side.

"PLEASE" she begged

He was relentless in his assault when all of a sudden he was grabbed off of her and he was now the punching bag.

"YOU WANT TO BEAT UP ON SOMEONE TRY THAT SHIT WITH ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

Rachel could not tell who had come save her yet all she saw was fist flying. When she was able to finally get a clear view she was shocked.

"Artie" she gasped

Artie had beat Brody to the point he was unconscious. When he stopped he went to check on Rachel.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am now."

"I'm going to go get some help" he said

"Please don't leave me Artie"

"I won't go too far but you need some medical attention"

Artie went into the hallway and knocked on a few doors to get some of their friends to come help with Rachel.

Mercedes and Santana came in first

"Rachel honey, are you ok?" Mercedes asked

"Yeah I'll be ok Mercedes"

"That son of a bitch, how dare he" Santana said as she walked over to a beat up Brody and kicked him in the ribs.

Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike, and Artie all came into the room to see Rachel and how bad the situation truly was.

"Oh Hell No" Puck said "this fool about to get beat down, well get beat down again" he said seeing Brody on the floor looking pretty beat up.

"Artie already took care of that" Rachel said looking over at Artie.

Tina and Kurt walked in with the first aid kit going over to clean up Rachel.

"Thank you guys but I'll be fine. You don't need to fuss over me."

"When did Rachel Berry not like to get fussed over" Kurt said

"That is true Kurt" Rachel said "you always knew what I needed"

"We were friends once" Kurt said as he wiped the blood off her lip.

"I would love to be friends again" Rachel said "you were right about him Kurt and I should have listened."

Sure he missed their friendship but she had hurt him.

~Flashback~

"Rachel is he going to always be here? Kurt asked

"He's my boyfriend Kurt so I want him around" Rachel said

"He's just so annoying and a bit creepy"

"You never thought he was creepy before"

"That's because he never ended up in my bed before"

"Kurt he was drunk and he got our rooms mixed up. He already explained that"

"Just like he explained him walking in on me in the shower, more than once might I add, or when I saw him at that restaurant with that blonde chick"

"I think your overreacting Kurt. Brody is just not shy about his body or personal space and yes it can be annoying but can you just please try to get along for me."

"I don't like or trust him Rachel and I refuse to be uncomfortable in my own house. He needs not to spend so much time here. He is here more than his place. He needs to kick in a third of the rent and utilities."

"What do you want me to do Kurt tell my boyfriend he can't come over anymore because my uptight roommate is jealous of our relationship."

"How dare you Rachel. I am nowhere near jealous of your relationship."

"Oh please Kurt, ever since you and Blaine finally realized that it was over between you two you have been all in my relationship with Brody, hanging with us all the time, living vicariously through me."

"Bitch please I am not jealous of you and your creepy boyfriend. You are in denial of the fact that your boyfriend is a cheater and he might also be gay."

"He is not gay or a cheater. You might want him to be so you can have him but he's mine Kurt. Is that it? You want Brody for yourself?"

"You know what if that is what you think then you really don't know me at all."

"Well maybe I don't"

"Then maybe we should not be roommates anymore"

"How about we not even be friends anymore"

"That's fine with me Rachel. I'll start looking for a place since I have a job that pays. I would hate for your dad's to have to come up with more money for their spoiled brat of a daughter."

~End of Flashback~

"I don't know Rachel we have been through too much already I don't know if my heart can take it. I mean what if you decide to get back with him. It happens you know."

"No Kurt this was the last straw. I can't live like this anymore. It has been too long and I refuse to go back there."

"How long has this been going on Rachel?" Artie asked

She turned to see the shock on all of her friends faces.

"For about 5 years" she whispered

A collective what and hell no went through the group. Kurt put his arm around her shoulder. Just then Brody started to stir

"What the hell happened" he said

Mike and Sam grabbed him up and Puck punched him in the stomach

"You want to hit on women? Well guess what bro, you picked the wrong woman today."

"Five years dude" Finn said as he punched him in the jaw.

"Guys stop please" Rachel said "he is in fact still my husband."

Everyone looked at her like she was insane

"I think I should get a shot at him too" she said as she slapped him as hard as she could. "We're done Brody." She took off her wedding ring and threw it at him.

"I can have your divorce papers drew up before we leave this weekend if you want me to Rachel" Brittney said standing in the doorway "after what I've seen here this is an easy case."

"You know what Brittney I would love that. The sooner he is completely out of my life the better."

"Nobody messes with the glee club" Puck said

Everybody started laughing and for a few minutes forgetting about the drama that took place earlier.

The police came and arrested Brody and that was the best Rachel has felt in a long time.

**A/N No more Brochel YAY! Sorry just not a fan of Brody yet. It might change let's see where the season go, even though this season is making me throw up in my mouth at times. Up next its some begging time….who is going to make up or break up first. J**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Baby Please Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me.**

** A/N This chapter got a little long so I decided to break it up into two chapters, first up the Sam/Mike/Brittney/Mercedes. Song in this chapter is "Sorry For The Stupid Things" by Babyface **

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. You guys will never truly know how excited I get to see your reviews and comments. You are why I can pump out 2 chapters in a day. Thank you so much. **

**Much Love.**

Baby Please Part 1

The next morning things were still quite tense.

Mercedes was walking around the garden trying to get a grip on what happened last night. She could not believe that Tina and Sam had sex all that time. Not once did they say anything. She was startled when she heard someone coming up behind her. She turned to see Mike standing there.

"Oh Mike you scared me"

"Sorry Cedes I didn't mean to. I just saw you walking around and you look like you might need a friend."

"That would be nice."

They made their way to the gazebo to sit.

"You know this is messed up right?" Mike said.

"Yeah I know" Mercedes replied "I don't know which is more upsetting, the fact that they were together or the fact they lied about it?"

"Yeah I am just so pissed at them for everything" he said "I mean he is-was my best friend and he just lied to me all these years about having sex with my wife."

"Your wife, my best friend, sleeps with my husband for a year and neither one of them feels the need to share that little bit of information with us" Mercedes said "yeah it sucks but if we think about it rationally Mike we weren't together at the time."

"I know" Mike said "I can't stay mad at Tina forever. I mean I was the one who broke things off with her. I hooked up with other people so I shouldn't have expected her not too. It just sucks though."

"That it does" she said "I am just so mad at them right now but you're right I can't stay mad at Sam forever. I put in too many years in this relationship to let some other chick swoop in and get the man I worked so hard to mold into the best man for me, not happening."

Mike laughed "you know for a moment last night, in all my not sleeping, I was tempted to come knock on your door."

"Really"

"Yeah I went through all the emotions last night but I was going to come to your room and suggest we hook up just to get back at them."

"Well two reasons that would not have been a good idea 1. Sam was actually in the room last night, sleeping on the couch, but still there, and 2. Then we would be cheaters, much worse than anything they did because now were married."

"Yeah I know that is why I didn't come up there, but I sure thought about it."

They just sat there in silence.

"I guess we need to talk to them eventually" she said.

"Yeah I hate fighting with Tina. I guess I'll go find her and try not to walk away this time."

"You guys will work this out. She is your end game Mike."

"Sam is yours."

"I know."

Mike and Mercedes stood up and they hugged it out

"I'll go find Tina and talk this out with her. I'll see you later Mercy, and thanks for talking to me."

"Hey that's what friends are for" she said "and Mike"

"Yeah"

"Sam is still your best friend."

"Tina is still yours" he said and turned and walked back towards the house.

Sam was sitting in the sun room looking out the window. Mike walked in and saw him sitting there. He was about to turn and walk out when Sam saw him

"Hey Mike can we please talk"

"I have nothing to say to you" Mike said

"Well then can you listen to what I have to say?"

Mike agreed to listen to Sam "you got 5 minutes"

"I was an asshole that year man and I'm sorry. That incident with Tina was never supposed to happen."

"But it did."

"Yeah it did and again I am really sorry. Tina was really hurt over losing you and so was I about losing Benz. We leaned on each other to get through the hard times but it was just talking at first.

**~Flashback~**

**"Tina what's wrong?" Sam asked**

**"It's Mike" she said sobbing**

**"What about him?"**

**"He came here and just destroyed my world again. Why did he have to do that again Sam? Why did he have to break my heart all over again?"**

**"Ok Tina what did Mike do?"**

**"When he helped with Grease he told me that maybe he rushed into breaking up with me, and maybe we could work things out and get back together again. I was so excited and wanted so badly to have him back in my life."**

**"Ok so where's the bad part?"**

**"So he's been gone a week and I call him to just talk to him and do you know I hear some girl in his room saying 'come back to bed Mikey I miss you' can you believe that? One week you go from wanting me back to some chick in your bed."**

**"Wow Tina I don't know what to say."**

**"You don't have to say anything I just need you to do something for me"**

**"Ok sure Tina what do you need me to do?"**

**"ME"**

**"Wait what"**

**"I need you to do me Sam. Make me forget about Mike."**

**Tina jumped on Sam's lap and began to straddle him and kiss him. Sam tried to push her off but Tina was stronger than she looked.**

**"Tina we can't do this Mike is my best friend and I am still in love with Mercedes your best friend. We can't do this"**

**"When was the last time you heard from Mercedes?"**

**"Not since Grease and even then we did not even speak, she would not even look at me."**

**Sam's heart began to break thinking about that moment he grabbed Tina and began to kiss her. At that moment he saw Mercedes and Tina saw Mike. They needed to feel someone warm against them and they were there for each other. As soon as it was over they felt the guilt. **

**"That was crazy" Sam said**

**"Yeah it was but I needed that" Tina said**

**"Yeah me too" Sam agreed**

**"Look this was just a moment of weakness and we won't let it happen again" Tina said**

**"Right" Sam said **

**~End of Flashback~**

"That was not a one-time thing man, it happened all year." Mike snapped

"I know but it always happened either when she would call you or I would try to reach out to Cedes and she would ignore me. It doesn't make it right but that's what happened. I'm sorry man. I can't change the past if I could I would but I don't want to lose my best friend.

Mike knew in his heart that Sam was right and he did not want to lose his best friend either. He had hurt her and she needed a way to cope with the hurt.

"Look Sam I am not saying that things are going to instantly go back to the way things were I need some time to clear my head but I still want to be friends."

"I understand Mike. I'll give you as much time as you need."

"I'm going to go find Tina" Mike said he got up to leave "Mercy is out in the garden, you might want to go talk to her as well."

"I will, thanks Mike"

Mike walked out only to be replaced with Brittney.

"Good morning Sam" she said

"Brittney" Sam sighed.

"Look I know I am not your favorite person in the world right now but we need to talk."

"Actually I was on my way to talk to my wife."

"Well your 'wife' said we needed to clear up the issues you and I had so why don't we do that."

Sam knew she was right and he could not run from her anymore. The fact of the matter was Sam was wrong for what he did to Brittney and it was time he faced her about it.

"Ok Brittney let's talk"

"First of all let me say I HATE you Sam Evans. You have ruined some good moments in my life. You have taken up thoughts in my head in which could have been replaced with other good thoughts, but all I could think about was why this guy hurt me so much when all I did was love him. "I only have two questions to ask you, first question why why did you just leave like that?"

"I got freaked out" Sam said "I came over that night to tell you that I wanted to end it and tell you my plans to go to LA and try to get Cedes back, but things got so heated so quickly I didn't get a chance to say anything. Then you said that you were in love with me and I got scared cause I didn't want to hurt you. I thought we both knew what the relationship between us was, a distraction from missing Santana and Cedes."

"Well that is how it started out" she said "then it became more to me. You were so sweet and nice and not to mention the sex was amazing I just fell for you, hard. I thought it became more to you as well."

"I'm sorry Brittney I never intended it to get this way. Mercedes had my heart, and I always knew that. I was an asshole for even starting anything with you knowing how I felt about Cedes also knowing how you felt and still feel about Santana."

"You know" she said "that is all I ever wanted to hear from you was an apology."

"Yeah I know but like I said I'm an asshole sometimes. It takes me a bit longer to catch on to some things, but eventually I will come around.

"Second question, how could you cheat on me with Tina? Was it the whole time we were together?

"Again I am sorry Brittney I was hurt and confused about my feelings. Just like I was sad about losing Mercedes and you were sad about Santana leaving, Tina was going through the same thing with Mike. I don't know why I felt the need to help her in that way but I did and I am sorry for being dishonest with you.

"You know I came to this reunion to purposely make your life a living hell" Brittney said "I devised a great plan to make Mercedes so mad at you that she might think about leaving you, even though I knew she wouldn't because she loves you so much, but since you apologized I guess I don't need to go through with it.

"Thank you" Sam said "even though Mercedes is still mad but it has nothing to do with you. Look I'm going to go and try to make this right with Cedes you should go talk to Santana. I know you guys still got a connection."

"I don't know about that. It's been so long and we might have just grown apart since high school. I'm a different person now."

"That you are Ms. Pierce, but you're heart hasn't changed that much. Just think about it."

Sam got up and walked outside to go find Mercedes. She was still sitting in the gazebo.

"Benz" Sam said as he walked over to her "can we talk?"

He could tell she had been crying, he hated that once again he had made her cry.

"Sure Sam you want to talk, let's talk. How could you not tell me?" she asked

"I thought I was doing the right thing by not telling you about Tina and Brittney. I mean Tina is your best friend and what we did was-it just was, and I did not know how to tell you. I missed you and you were ignoring me…"

"So now you're blaming me?" Mercedes snapped.

"NO! Dammit I'm just so confused and I don't want to say the wrong thing." Sam replied

"Just tell me the truth Sam" she said "that is all I ever wanted from you was the complete truth."

"Ok fine I did blame you. I blamed you for breaking up with me and not fighting for us. When I came back to Lima I fought for our relationship, even when you were with Shane. I watched you walk away from me time after time and when we finally got back together you say we can't make it work long distance so you want to set me free. How in the HELL was I supposed to accept that."

Tears were pouring out of both their eyes.

"I thought I was doing the right thing Sam. I did not want you to go through your senior year waiting on phone calls, text messages, and Skype calls from me."

"That is what I wanted and I tried to tell you that. I never wanted to break up and you made that decision for me. I was angry, hurt, and confused. Then you would not even take my calls how do you think that made me feel Benz? You even came back for Grease and would not even speak to me I was devastated."

"Sam I'm so sorry. I was so hurt and I just thought you would be better off without me. I could not look at you because I knew if I looked at you I would break down."

"How could you think that? Baby when I gave you my heart it was forever. You are my better half and when you left my other half went crazy. That let me know that I could never be without you."

"Well you never will be without me again because I am not going anywhere, ever I promise."

He leaned in and they kissed with so much passion and fury. They had to pull away to catch their breath.

"Wow babe I really missed those lips" she said "wait I see you brought a guitar out here, were you going to sing to me?"

"I was prepared to pull out all the stops to get you back if I had to" he said.

"I would love to hear what you had planned."

"Ok I'll sing it but then its game on" he said with that lopsided grin of his.

"Game on? Oh I see" Mercedes remembered her punishment. He began to play the song.

**_Sometimes we wish for the better_**

**_ When we have it good as it gets_**

**_ Sometimes the grass isn't greener_**

**_ Soon as we find out, we forget_**

**_ Sometimes the fool doesn't know he's a fool_**

**_ Sometimes a dog he don't know he's a dog_**

**_ Sometimes I do stupid things to you_**

**_ When I really don't mean it all_**

**_Sometimes a man_**

**_ Is gonna be a man_**

**_ It's not an excuse_**

**_ It's just how it is_**

**_ Sometimes the wrong_**

**_ Don't know that they're wrong_**

**_ Sometimes the strong_**

**_ Ain't always so strong_**

**_ Sometimes a girl_**

**_ Is gonna be a girl_**

**_ She don't wanna deal with all the drama in your world_**

**_ God knows I don't mean to give it to you_**

**_ So girl I'm sorry for the stupid things I wish I didn't do but I do_**

**_Oh so sorry, oh no, oh so sorry_**

**_Sometimes I wish I was smarter_**

**_ Wish I was a bit more like you_**

**_ Not making stupid decisions made at the last minute_**

**_ You live to regret when it's through_**

**_Well, sometimes the fool doesn't know he's a fool_**

**_ And sometimes a dog he don't know he's a dog_**

**_ Sometimes I do stupid things to you_**

**_ When I really didn't mean it all_**

**_Sometimes a man_**

**_ Is gonna be a man_**

**_ It's not an excuse_**

**_ It's just how it is_**

**_ Sometimes the wrong_**

**_ Don't know that they're wrong_**

**_ Sometimes the strong_**

**_ Can't always be strong_**

**_ Sometimes a girl_**

**_ Is gonna be a girl_**

**_ She don't wanna deal with all the drama in your world_**

**_ God knows I don't mean to give it to you_**

**_ So girl I'm sorry for the stupid things I wish I didn't do but I do_**

**_Sometimes the fool doesn't know he's a fool_**

**_ Sometimes a dog he don't know he's a dog_**

**_ Sometimes I do stupid things to you_**

**_ When I really didn't mean it at all, at all_**

**_Sometimes a man_**

**_ Is gonna be a man_**

**_ It's not an excuse_**

**_ It's just how it is_**

**_ Sometimes the wrong_**

**_ Don't know that they're wrong_**

**_ Sometimes the strong_**

**_ Ain't always so strong_**

**_ Sometimes a girl_**

**_ Is gonna be a girl_**

**_ She don't wanna deal with all the drama in your world_**

**_ God knows I don't mean to give it to you_**

**_ So girl I'm sorry for the stupid things I wish I didn't do but I do_**

"I love you Benz and I'm so sorry" Sam said hugging his wife

"I know boo, and I love you too."

"So can I ask you a question Benz?"

"Sure babe" Mercedes said

"How many guys did you date that year in LA?"

"Really Sam, you are going to ask me that just after I forgave you."

"I am just curious I'm not going to get all crazy jealous or anything, I just want to know."

"Fine Sam if you must know I went out on a few dates while in LA and went out with one particular guy for about two months."

"So you dated this guy"

"Yes Sam I did"

"That's fine, we were broken up and I'm ok with it" Sam said trying to reassure him.

"I'm glad you're ok with everything, so you were saying something about my punishment?" Mercedes smirked

"Yeah I did but…"

"But what Sam come on I need to be punished." Mercedes whined

"Mercy did you sleep with that guy? I just need to know. Not that it will change anything I just need to know."

"No Sam I did not sleep with him or any other guy in LA. You are the only guy I have ever wanted to sleep with. You know I only sleep with guys I love and you are the only man I deemed worthy enough to get with 'all this' is that what you needed to hear babe."

Sam was super excited about what he just heard he could not contain his emotions he did a fist pump in the air "yeah it is thanks babe."

"You are such a dork" Mercedes giggled

"Yeah but I'm you're dork" Sam replied "now about your punishment" he jumped up and grabbed her and they ran to their room.

**A/N So I hope you liked this chapter. Up next we will see Mike/Tina/Kurt/Blaine/Brittney/Mercedes Stay tuned.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Baby Please Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me.**

** A/N I have to start this by saying I had to do some revisions on my last chapter because I left out some valuable information that would only drive the story. So if you have already read the last chapter before 1/15/13 you might want to go back and re-read it especially during Bram's conversation and SamCedes conversation. I also want to thank LEE for pointing out some valid information I left out. Also I am so sorry this update took so long I had a serious case of writer's block but when I finished this chapter I was so proud of it. I am thinking this story will wrap up in the next few chapters so I am excited. Sorry about the long notes. Enjoy the story. The song in this chapter is "Please Forgive Me" by Bryan Adams. **

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. You guys will never truly know how excited I get to see your reviews and comments. **

**Much Love.**

Baby Please Part 2

After everything that went down last night Blaine knew he did not want another moment to pass without at least talking to Kurt. He went to Kurt's room and knocked on the door

"Who is it?"

It's Blaine"

Damn Kurt thought. What does he want? Must we have this conversation now? He opened the door

"Hey Blaine, what's up?"

"I wanted to speak to you"

"Ok what about?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yes, excuse me, come in" Kurt said stepping out of the way to let Blaine in. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about us"

"Us, Blaine there is no us"

"That's why we need to talk because you and I both know it should be an us"

"I really don't want to this conversation right now"

"Why not, we needed to have this conversation a long time ago. We have been apart for way too long and I can't anymore. I miss you and I love you. Those feelings are not going away, no matter how I try to ignore them or wish them away their not going anywhere."

Kurt stood there shocked at what Blaine was saying. Trying hard not to admit he felt the same way but he was still hurt and could not fully trust Blaine.

"Blaine I am in a relationship right now and I am happy. I can't do this with you right now."

"Do you love him?"

"Blaine please can you just leave now"

"Do you love him?"

"I care very deeply for Chandler."

"Do you love him?"

"NO! I don't love him, I can't love him because I love you" Kurt said with tears streaming down his face "I have always loved you and only you. No matter how I try to get over you I can't. Ok Blaine are you satisfied. Now you know I can't get you out of my system after all these years."

Blaine stood there shocked and relieved with the words coming out of Kurt's mouth. This was the moment he had been waiting on for over 10 years and he was not about to let this moment pass. He reached out and cupped Kurt's face and kissed him with every bit of passion that he had. When he released him all they could both say was "wow".

"Kurt you have no idea how happy I am right now. I have missed you so much. I can't wait to get back to New York and really build this relationship back up to where we used to be."

"Whoa slow down Blaine" Kurt said "I am still in a relationship with someone I care about, and the last I checked so were you."

"I am not in a relationship. Sebastian and I broke up a month ago"

"Oh I didn't know. Well I have to figure all this out because I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings and I want to make sure I do the right thing for me."

"I completely understand Kurt and I will give you all the time you need to make the right decision. I will say this, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you decide I am the right thing" Blaine said as he got up to leave "oh and Kurt I love you too."

Blaine turned and walked out of the room leaving a very stunned but happy Kurt sitting on the bed.

Meanwhile….

Mike was looking for Tina but could not find her. He heard voices coming out of the main room so he went in there to see Finn, Sugar, Puck, Rory, Artie, Rachel, and Tina sitting around eating breakfast.

"So are there any other secrets you want to spill today Sugar?" Puck asked. Sugar side eyed Puck before turning her attentions to Tina again.

"Tina again I am so sorry for what happened last night" Sugar said "I did not mean to say anything."

"It's ok Sugar you already apologized like twenty times and I just got down here five minutes ago" Tina replied

"I know but I am just so sorry" Sugar pleaded "getting drunk is never a good idea when you have Asperger's."

Tina just laughed at Sugar's comment when she looked up and saw Mike come in. He walked over to her

"Can we talk?" he asked

"Yeah sure let's go over here" she said leading him to the corner of the room.

"Listen Mike I am so sorry for not telling you about Sam and I. It was something that I don't regret happened because it helped me through a very difficult time but I do regret not being honest with you about the situation."

"Yeah I know. Sam told me about when everything got started with you two after you heard the girl in my room. So I guess I'm the reason you two hooked up in the first place."

"Listen I was a mess that year and I did some crazy stuff. Can you believe I had a personal assistant?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"I wish I was. I was on some other shit that year but one thing never changed and that was my love for you."

Sam and Mercedes joined the rest of the group for breakfast,

Tina continued "I am not going to lie to you, the sex with Sam was good but it would never ever, ever compare to making love to you. I want you to completely understand me when I tell you that."

"As aggravating as it is to hear you talk about sex with Sam, I do understand what you mean. After being with those other girls I know that making love to the woman I truly love is so much better."

"I have something for you" Tina said "just in case you need a little more convincing"

Tina got up and grabbed Mike's hand and led him to the front and sat him in a chair in front of the stage and went up and started the karaoke machine to play a song.

**_It still feels like our first night together_**

**_ Feels like the first kiss_**

**_ It's getting better baby_**

**_ No one can better this_**

**_ Still holding on_**

**_ You're still the one_**

**_ First time our eyes met_**

**_ Same feeling I get_**

**_ Only feels much stronger_**

**_ I want to love you longer_**

**_ Do you still turn the fire on?_**

**_ So if you're feeling lonely, don't_**

**_ You're the only one I'll ever want_**

**_ I only want to make it good_**

**_ So if I love you, a little more than I should_**

**_ Please forgive me I know not what I do_**

**_ Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_**

**_ Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_**

**_ Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_**

**_ Please believe me every word I say is true_**

**_ Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_**

**_ Still feels like our best times are together_**

**_ Feels like the first touch_**

**_ We're still getting closer baby_**

**_ Can't get close enough_**

**_ Still holding on_**

**_ You're still number one_**

**_ I remember the smell of your skin_**

**_ I remember everything_**

**_ I remember all your moves_**

**_ I remember you yeah_**

**_ I remember the nights, you know I still do_**

**_ So if you're feeling lonely, don't_**

**_ You're the only one I'll ever want_**

**_ I only want to make it good_**

**_ So if I love you a little more than I should_**

**_ Please forgive me I know not what I do_**

**_ Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_**

**_ Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_**

**_ Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_**

**_ Please believe me every word I say is true_**

**_ Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_**

**_The one thing I'm sure of_**

**_ Is the way we make love_**

**_ The one thing I depend on_**

**_ Is for us to stay strong_**

**_ With every word and every breath I'm praying_**

**_ That's why I'm saying,_**

Tina makes her way over to Mercedes

**_ Please forgive me I know not what I do_**

**_ Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_**

**_ Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_**

**_ Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_**

She turns her attention back to Mike

**_Babe believe it, every word I say is true_**

**_ Please forgive me, if I can't stop loving you_**

**_ No, believe me I don't know what I do_**

**_ Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_**

By the end of the song everyone else had made their way downstairs. Everyone started to clap and cheer for Tina's performance. Mike gets up and kisses Tina with the deepest passion he can muster and she kisses him back with those same feelings.

"I love you so much Mike. Are we ok?"

"I love you too Tina. And we will be, as soon as I get you upstairs" Mike smirked.

"As tempting and wonderful as that sounds its one more person I need to apologize to" Tina said looking over at Mercedes.

"Yeah you do need to fix that, she is your best friend. I mean I had to talk to Sam so you need to talk to Cedes" Mike said "and as soon as you finish you come find me so we can make everything right again."

Tina blushed "oh I will."

Tina got up and walked over to where Mercedes and Sam were

"Mercedes, can we talk?"

Not even looking up from her plate "I'm eating."

"Please Mercedes we should talk about this."

"You think because you sing a song and make up with Mike I'm just supposed to forgive you. I'm glad you and Mike are good but of course he's going to forgive you he's your husband and he loves you and wants sex."

"Benz come on she's your best friend" Sam said "and were good right?"

"Of course were good" Mercedes said looking at Sam "like I said you're my husband and I love you and I want sex. I on the other hand need nothing from her." Mercedes looked coldly at Tina.

"Mercy!" Sam said looking very disappointed at his wife.

"Fine I'll go talk to her, but I'm not making any promises" she said standing to go talk to Tina.

Tina and Mercedes went into the sunroom to get some privacy.

"So let me say this first" Tina said "I am sorry for not telling you about Sam and me. It was wrong of me not to be straight with you."

"Why, Sam? Why did you have to pick Sam?" Mercedes asked.

"To be honest, he was the only one I trusted enough to even go there with. And really let's face it I was not that popular at school once our popular moment passed and the options were few in glee. Artie would have been too weird since we dated, Joe would have never done that being teen Jesus, Jake and Ryder were babies, Blaine and Wade well come on you know"

Mercedes had to laugh at that comment "yeah I know."

"So that just left Sam" Tina said "I knew I would be safe with him because of you."

"Because, of me?" Mercedes asked

"Yes, you used to tell me all the wonderful things Sam did for you I knew he was a good stand-up guy who would never do anything I didn't want to do."

"So because of what I told you about Sam made you want to have sex with him? Mercedes asked "This conversation is about to take an ugly turn"

"Not the sexual things you told me about him" Tina cleared up "it was the way you told me he treated you. Not being interested in what other people thought about him dating you when he could date cheerios, or how he made you feel like you were the only woman in the world when you guys were together. Those were the things that made me feel comfortable with him. Please Cedes know that this whole thing happened because I missed Mike and Sam missed you. We had no feeling for each other. We just needed to try to forget the hurt."

"As much as I hate to say this I do understand why you did what you did with Sam. The not telling me part still pisses me off but eventually I guess I could get pass that." Mercedes said.

Tina smiled "I want to hug you but I don't know if that's ok yet."

"Yeah it's ok" Mercedes said ".

Tina jumped up and hugged Mercedes

"This does not mean that everything is back the way it was between you and I" Mercedes said "but it is a step in the right direction."

"I completely understand" Tina said "I will take anything I can get at this point. Mercedes you are my best friend and I will give you all the time you need."

"Thank you Tina, you are my best friend too and I am sorry for slapping you. Just because I was upset I should not have hit you."

"It's ok Cedes you could have done worse and I would not have blamed you."

Just then Brittney walked in.

"Oh sorry you guys didn't mean to interrupt you two" Brittney said

"No you're not interrupting we were done talking" Mercedes said

"Oh well ok then I can ask Tina something."

"Ok Brittney I think I know what you want to ask but go ahead."

""Should, I leave?" Mercedes asked

"No you can stay" Brittney said "I mean your man was involved. Why would you hook up with Sam knowing I was dating him, I mean I thought we were friends?"

"We are friends Britt" Tina said "I was screwed up that year and I did not do the right thing and I owe you an apology."

"Did you love him?" Britt asked

"No" Tina said with no hesitation "it was just sex to get over missing Mike that's all."

"I just needed to know that" Brittney said

"I'm sorry he hurt you Brittney" Mercedes added.

"Yeah well I knew he always loved you and I could never have his heart. And I knew what the relationship was about I just caught up in everything."

"Yeah well I guess it could happen" Mercedes said.

"Yeah it can happen especially with Sam and you both know what I am talking about, the boy got a magical tongue." Brittney said coyly.

"Brittney! Are you seriously talking about how good sex was with MY husband while I am sitting here?"

"If you can't talk about this kind of thing with your friends then who can you talk to about it with."

"I was magical" Tina said

"It's even better now if you could believe it" Mercedes added.

They all laughed and fanned themselves.

"I am just trying to make this situation a little less awkward" Brittney said

"Yeah it is kind of weird, we all slept with Sam Evans" Tina said

"I still sleep with Sam Evans" Mercedes said

"Oh Yeah you do I heard you guys a little while ago" Brittney said "my room is next to yours."

Mercedes blushed "well you know, I would apologize for being so loud but I would be lying if I said I was sorry for that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Tina added "because when I leave this room I'm going to find Mike and make a little noise of our own."

They all laughed. Just then Sam walked in looking for Mercedes. As soon as he walked in the three girls started laughing hysterically.

"What did I just walk in on?" Sam asked

"Hey Sam" Brittney said "we were just having a Sam Evans fan club meeting."

The laughter grew even more through the girls;

"Yeah we were just about to go get Quinn and Santana to complete the club" Tina said

"Ok what's going on here?" Sam asked. He then realized he just walked in a room with his wife, ex-girlfriend whom he ditched, and his sex buddy. "This is awkward."

"Ok guys leave my baby alone" Mercedes said "he has been through enough this weekend" she got up and walked over and kissed Sam.

"Thanks boo" Sam said

"Ok on that note I'm going to find Mike" Tina said

"He's in the main room eating breakfast. He keeps talking about building up his strength."

Tina giggled "good he's going to need it."

"I'm going to get me some food I'm starving" Brittney said getting up to walk away she turned back to Sam "by the way Sam 'you go boy' I see you still got it."

The girls burst into a hysterical laughter

"What are you talking about Brittney?" Sam asked

"Ask Cedes" Brittney said and gave him a wink as her and Tina nearly skipped out the room laughing.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Sam said

"No not at all" Mercedes said "let's go upstairs so we can see if you still got it."

Sam looked at his wife with a confused look but not to turn down sex with his wife he followed her to their room.

**I hope you guys liked this update. Up next we will have Santana/Brittney/Puck/Artie/Rachel/Finn/Sugar with some Quinn sprinkled in**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me.**

** A/N I am so excited to bring you another update so quickly. My writers block let up for a while and I must say I a pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out. I hope to have another update before the week is out. **

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. You guys will never truly know how excited I get to see your reviews and comments. **

**Much Love.**

Friends

Rachel decided to go take a walk around the grounds of the estate. It was such a beautiful and peaceful morning, after all the drama that went on last night. She walked down the path that led to a small pond when she saw Puck sitting out there on the phone. She was not trying to eavesdrop but she couldn't help but overhear his conversation

"Yeah baby I am in town, and if you want me to I would love to see you and spend some time with you" he said

Rachel rolled her eyes thinking about which of Puck's many admirers' he was talking to this time. She quickly noticed the change in his voice and realized he wasn't talking to one of his lady friends; he was talking to his daughter.

"Yes I would love that baby girl. You know I miss you like crazy right? I am going talk to your mom about having you come to Dallas this summer and spending some time with me, would you like that? I'm glad" he said.

Puck turned to see Rachel standing there and he waved her over.

"Well baby girl as soon as this reunion is over I'm making a beeline to see my favorite girl ok. I love you Beth always bye" he said.

He hung up the phone and looked to Rachel who sat beside him.

"Hey how are you feeling this morning?"

"Like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I can't thank you enough for being there like you were for me last night."

"Hey us 'Hot Jews' got to stick together, but really it was Artie who deserves your thanks."

"Yeah he was there for me which was a little unexpected to say the least."

"Hey you know none of the guys would ever let any harm come to "our girls" if we could help it. We glee folk got to stick together."

"Yeah but Artie was so sweet to me last night. He did not leave my side till I was asleep. I never thought he liked me much back in high school. Even when we were all in New York we would hang out sometimes but I felt he only came because Kurt was there and a few times Quinn came."

Rachel just zoned out for a few looking across the water. She was snapped out of it by Puck snapping his fingers in her face

"Where did you go?" he asked "OH thinking about my man AA? He put that sawg on you and you can't stop thinking about him huh?"

"What are you talking about I was not thinking about Artie" she lied "I actually was thinking about how I did not know you were still in Beth's life."

"Yeah Shelby and I came up with an arrangement for me to be a part of her life. It has been working out too. She knows who I am and I spend as much time with her as I can. We talk on the phone or Skype like 3 or 4 times a week and I text her every day. I see her anytime I'm in Lima and hopefully this summer she will be able to see my new "stable" life in Dallas.

"That is great Noah. I am so proud of you. You have certainly proved a lot of people wrong."

"Well I have proven enough people right so I guess I need to prove some of them wrong" he laughed "and don't think I didn't see you trying to change the subject about you thinking about Artie."

"I was not" Rachel protested

"Someone looking for me" Artie said as he walked up just in time to hear his name

Rachel got all flushed in the face Oh my how long has he been standing there she thought I am so glad I did not say anything crazy about what is going on in my head right now.

"Artie we were just talking about you dude" Puck said "come sit down and join us."

"Sure guys" Artie said as he took his seat on the other side of Rachel "how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm much better" she said shyly "thank you for everything Artie you truly were amazing last night."

"It was nothing" Artie said "that asshole had it coming and there was no way I could do nothing while he was hitting one of "our girls" nah that was not going down up in here."

"That is exactly what I told her" Puck interjected "we glee folk stick together"

""Like Forever" Artie said

"Truth" Puck said

Rachel just laughed at Puck and Artie's banter.

"You two need a reality show" she said still laughing

"That's a good idea Mr. Director" Puck said "make it happen."

"I usually like to stay behind the scenes" Artie said

"And he makes real movies not silly reality crap" Rachel said.

"So you have seen my movies?"

Puck could see where this was going so he acted like he had another phone call and excused himself.

"Yes I have" she said shyly "as a matter of fact I have seen all yours and Sam's movies, been to Mercedes concerts, and all of Blaine's shows. I like to support my fellow glee club members."

"Well who would have known, that the driven Mrs. Berry cared about…"

Rachel interrupted "anyone but herself. Yeah I was selfish in high school but I grew up a bit and I realized that you get what you give. If I wanted people who I care about to support and care for me I have to show them I support and care about them."

"Well isn't this new" he laughed "Rachel Berry being the Rachel we always knew was in there and couldn't wait to get to know."

"Well here she is and she can't wait for everyone to meet her" she giggled "Artie can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything"

"When we were in high school and New York did you like me as a person or as a friend?"

Artie was a bit stunned by the question but he knew why she was asking him that. They were not the best of friends in school. He always found her annoying like most of the people in glee at the time. And in New York he was trying to find himself and really did not want to take his past with him, so when he did hang out with his old friends he would still be a bit distant. Trying to make new friends and of course flirt with the ladies.

"In high school I must be honest I thought you were annoying" Artie said

Rachel dropped her head "oh"

"In New York I was trying to become my own man and I did not want to take the past with me, which I now regret a bit because I could have used some friends while I was there. So I did distance myself from you guys but I always thought of you as a friend."

"Really" she said "well that is nice to know."

"So now it's my turn to ask you a question"

"Ok sure ask away"

"Why did you stay in that awful relationship for so long?"

Rachel was not expecting him to ask that question. She was not sure what to say to that.

"I don't know" she whispered "I was so in love so I thought. I always thought I could help him if I could just get him one lead role and everybody could see how talented he was. He was jealous of my success. I just wanted him to be as successful so he could…"

"Stop hitting you" Artie interrupted

"Yeah it sounds stupid when you say it out loud. I know it was crazy for me to stay there all those years but I really did love him and thought I could help him."

"And now"

"Now I know better. I know I deserve better and I have people who truly care for me. I know that I am a strong woman who deserves to be happy."

"Yes you do Mrs. Berry. I am glad you know this now."

Artie wraps his arm around Rachel's shoulder and brings her in for a hug. They sit like that for a while in comfortable silence.

Puck watched Rachel and Artie from a distance like a proud papa

"Damn I'm good" he whispered.

"You seem pleased with yourself" a voice came from behind him.

Puck turned and smiled seeing Quinn standing there.

"I am pleased with myself, but I must say I am very impressed by you."

"Why do I impress you?" she asked.

"Look at you about to be the first lady of the state of Ohio, very impressive."

"Well Joe is doing all the hard work. I just stand behind him and look supportive."

"You know it's more than that. People digging up your past trying to damage your character but you stand there with so much grace and poise that people can't do anything but love you."

"I won't say all that, but thank you. How's Beth?"

"She's great I'm going to see her after this is over."

"It's great that you stayed so close to her. That's what I regret the most about all this mess. I should have tried to be there for her, but I was a wreck and she did not need me screwing with her life. I will always be grateful to you Puck for looking out for our daughter."

"It has been my privilege and honor to watch her grow into a young lady. She's beautiful just like her mother."

Quinn smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Well I'm going to go get my husband something to eat and make him get off the phone with his campaign manager and come and enjoy the party."

"If anybody can make it happen Quinn Fabray can."

"Quinn Fabray-Hart" she corrected with a smirk.

"Excuse me Mrs. Hart" Puck said as Quinn sashayed away.

Meanwhile….

Sugar was sitting in her room still coming down from her hangover when she heard someone knocking at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Finn can I come in?"

"Yeah hold on."

Sugar got up to answer the door

"Hey I just came to check on you" Finn said

"Oh thank you" Sugar said "come in."

"You missed lunch, so I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not really hungry"

"Come on you need to eat something. I made sure it won't be anything to upset your stomach."

"Finn, why are you being so nice to me? I ruined your weekend by opening my big mouth."

"You did not ruin anything. That was something that needed to happen so everybody can get past everything to make our friendship truly work. No more secrets and lies to keep us apart. And everything is already working out. Sam and Mercedes and Mike and Tina made up, very loudly I might add. Even Sam and Brittney worked out their issues. So you don't have to beat yourself up for anything."

"Thank you Finn for being a good friend. You know it's funny."

"What's funny?"

"We have both been living in Lima all this time and we never thought to just hang out and talk. We say were friends but it never occurred to us to meet up for coffee at the Lima Bean or drinks at Breadstix."

"You know what your right" Finn said "we are going to have to change that. So Sugar Motta will you have dinner with me Friday night at Breadstix so I can catch up with my friend?"

"I would love to Finn Hudson it would be my honor."

Meanwhile…..

Mercedes and Santana were walking around admiring the beauty of the house.

"Finn really did a great job picking this place out." Mercedes said "I never knew this place even existed."

"Yeah I have to admit Franken teen did the dog on thang with this place" Santana replied

"So is this our SanCedes time I was promised."

"Yeah I guess it's time I told you everything" Santana said.

They sat on a couch that was near by

"I was so excited about coming to LA to live with you. It was a new beginning for me. I hated it in Kentucky. I really missed Britt and I just wanted to go home. Then I realized home was not the same anymore. Britt had moved on with Sam."

"When did you find out about them?" Mercedes asked

"After we did Grease I went back to Kentucky and I missed her so bad that one day I could not take it I had to tell her I wanted her back and we were going to make it work. Well I drove to her house and decided to surprise her when I went to her window I saw her and Sam having sex."

"OH MY GOD SAN! You actually saw that. I would have been mortified."

"I was more hurt and mad at myself for telling her to go see other people. Then Snixx came out and I flatten all Sam's tires on his truck."

"SANTANA!" Mercedes yelled covering her mouth

"What I'm sorry I have rage and you can't blame me for what Snixx does, I can't control her. Anyway I left and never looked back that's when I talked to you about LA. And everything was great till "HE" showed up."

"San why didn't you just tell me about this I would have sent Sam to Puck's and figured things out from there."

"You were so happy to have him back in your life and I did not want to stand in the way of that. You needed him there with you and he definitely needed you. That boy was a mess without you and I did not want to keep you two apart any longer than you had to be. You guys were apart all that time he went to live in Kentucky and once he came back and you two did get back together a few months later you were gone. So I left to give you your space and because honestly I was still a little no a lot mad at Sam."

"That explains the "warm" welcome you gave him when he came and the way you always ate his breakfast in the morning when I cooked claiming you just loved my cooking." Mercedes laughed.

"Hey Snixx was hungry and a raging bitch."

Mercedes and Santana cracked up laughing.

"So where did you go when you left?"

"I went and stayed at Puck's for about two months till I saved up for an apartment."

"So you were in LA that whole time?"

"Yeah I went and enrolled in Santa Monica Community College and finished there. Then I moved to Washington DC 3 years later. So when you sent the invitation to your wedding to my mom she called and told me about it. I wasn't going to come but I knew I wanted to be there for that big moment in your life. Even though I did not care for your choice of a husband I always knew he was your endgame. I knew how happy he made you so I came to support you. I was hoping you would not see me so I can sneak in see you and get out."

"I did see you."

"I know, I saw the look on your face when you walked passed me going down the aisle. You looked beautiful by the way."

"Thank you San" Mercedes said as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Once I saw you saw me I did not want to ruin your day bringing up old drama so I just signed the book and got out of there. I am sorry for just leaving you like that. I should have talked to you we could have worked things out better."

"Yeah we could have, because as much as I love Sam, shopping with you was so much better and you made the best cocktails for pizza and movie nights."

"I did didn't I" Santana said "well how about I come spend a few weeks in LA this summer and we can shop and drink cocktails and eat pizza till we puke."

"That sounds like a great idea I'll have your room ready for you."

They hugged only to be interrupted by Brittney.

"Do I have a room too Cedes at this fun fest?"

If looks could kill Brittney would have dropped dead with the look Santana gave her. Mercedes was shocked at the question Brittney proposed

"Sure Britt anytime" Mercedes said getting side eyed by Santana "well I'm going to go…somewhere else now."

Mercedes jumped up and walked away quickly.

"So is this our time to talk now?" Brittney asked.

"Do we really need to? Santana asked

"I think we do"

"Well then go ahead talk"

"Santana why are you so mad at me? You were the one to break up with me. You told me to move on."

"I know that Britt. Don't you think I know that? Don't you know that was the biggest regret in my life? Well it was, and when I came home to see you having sex with Sam I was pissed."

"Wait, what you saw me having sex with Sam, when was this?"

"A month after Grease I drove from Kentucky because I was going to surprise you and tell you I wanted you back. I came to your house went to your window and I saw you two."

"The night Sam's tires were slashed, you did that?"

"It was Snixx."

"Oh Santana you were not supposed to find out that way. I tried to call you when Sam and I first started dating but you never answered my calls."

"I was trying to give you your space."

"Just cause we weren't dating didn't mean we still couldn't be friends" Britt said "we were friends first and I sure needed a friend that year. That's what Sam started out to be for me. Yeah it grew into something else but I truly just missed you."

"I missed you too Britt, so very much that I did not know how to deal with all this and I just got angry with you and Sam."

"So what now?" Britt asked "because I really miss you Santana."

"I miss you too Britt why don't we get back to being friends again, because that's where we were the best. And who knows what can happen from there."

"I agree" Britt said "now can I hug my friend because I really missed doing that?"

"Yeah you can do that because I missed hugging my friend too."

They got up and hugged each other so tightly, letting all the drama go. It felt so good to be back in each other's arms. Sam walked around the corner and saw them and he smiled happy to see they worked everything out.

"Hey" he said "I hate to interrupt."

"Then don't Trouty." Santana said

"Have you guys seen Mercy?" Sam asked ignoring Santana

"She was here a little while ago but I don't know where she is now" Brittney said

"Thank you Brittney, I appreciate your kindness" he said.

He turned to walk away only to be stopped by Santana

"Sam wait, I'm sorry for being so rude to you. And not just this weekend."

"Really you're apologizing to me."

"Yes I am for everything, the whole Dave thing, for eating all your food in LA."

"I knew you were doing that on purpose, luckily I had a smart girlfriend who would make extra and put it in the microwave for me." Sam smirked

"Damn Wheezy, also I am sorry Snixx slashed your tires."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah the day your tires got slashed at my house Santana did it she saw us through my window." Brittney said

"Oh No you saw that? No wonder you hated me. If I would have saw Mercy with some dude I would have flipped out too. I guess I can understand why you felt or feel the way you do about me."

"It's felt. I am over it now and I got my friend back" Santana said looking over at Brittney "and I am sorry Sam."

"I'm sorry too Santana for how did you put it dickin' down your girlfriend. I was a douche."

"No you both were two single people who were hurt, I get it" Santana said "but it's in the past so let's just go get a drink."

"It's 1 in the afternoon" Sam said

So, where you going, we all locked in this house thanks to Franken teen, so we might as well have a good time and get drunk."

"I can't disagree with you on that one, lead the way Satan." Sam said

"Woo hoo let's get wasted!" Brittney yelled

They all left headed to the main room to get the party started.

**What did you think? Up next we are going to go down memory lane a bit with the glee club and have a bit of fun. Stay tuned. Tell me what you think.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Back Down Memory Lane

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me.**

** A/N I am so excited to bring you another update so quickly. This is a feel good chapter. I enjoyed writing it and listening to the songs while I wrote made it better for me. It got me hype. I hope you enjoy. This story is coming to an end I think maybe 2 chapters more. It's been such a pleasure writing this. I love all who read and reviewed & all my "silent readers" lol I love you all. **

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. You guys will never truly know how excited I get to see your reviews and comments. **

**Much Love.**

Back Down Memory Lane

As the group gathered back into the main hall for the evening festivities that were planned, everyone seemed to have calmed down from the drama that took place last night, and even seemed closer. Sean Paul's "Gimme the Light" was playing

**_Jus gimme the light_**

**_And pass the dro_**

**_Bust another bottle of moe_**

**_Gal dem in a me sight_**

**_And I gots know _**

**_Which one is gonna catch my flow_**

**_Cause i'm in a the vibes _**

**_And I got my dough_**

**_Bust another bottle of moe_**

**_Gurl dem lookin hype_**

**_And I gots to know_**

Santana and Puck were the first on the dance floor quickly to be joined by Sugar and Mike.

Mike decided to go and drag his favorite dance partner on the floor

"Come on Britt we need to show these people how to really get down just like before."

"No, I haven't danced in years" she said

"Oh come on Britt" he pleaded "you know you still got it."

Everybody started to cheer her on with 'go Britt' and 'do it girl' so she finally gave in and started to dance with Mike. They were still amazing together.

"She is his dance match" Tina said "I think she is the only woman he dances with that does not make me want to rip her hair out."

"That was not always the case" Artie reminded Tina "remember when we thought Brittney and Mike were cheating on us while we were getting ready for Sectionals?"

"Yeah Artie I remember" Tina said "I wore that ridiculous cheerleader outfit."

"It was kind of hot" Artie said

"It was" Mike said as he came over to join the conversation "that's why she still has it" he said with a sly look on his face "If you don't mind Artie I would love to dance with my favorite person in the world."

"By all means" Artie said

Tina and Mike went out to the dance floor as Lil Jon & Eastside Boyz "Get Low" came on.

Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the floor

"Come on baby we need to show these folks how 'White Chocolate' really gets down."

"Well we can't show them everything Benz" Sam smirked "we can make them really uncomfortable though"

Mercedes playfully hit his arm "boy you are crazy, you right, but you crazy."

**_3, 6, 9 standing real fine move it to you suck it to me one mo' time Get low, get low, get low, get low _**

**_To the window, to the wall _**

**_To the sweat drop down my balls _**

**_To all you bitches crawl_**

**_To all skeet skeet motherfucker, all skeet skeet got dam_**

**_To all skeet skeet motherfucker, all skeet skeet got dam_**

Everybody was on the floor dancing and having a great time.

**_Shorty crunk, so fresh, so clean_**

**_Can she fuck that question been harassing me the mind this bitch is fine done came to the club about 50th 11 times_**

**_Now can I play with yo panty line?_**

**_The club owner said I need to calm down Security guard go to sweating me now_**

**_We got drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now_**

Mercedes and Sam owned the floor showing off their moves.

**_Let me see you get low, you scared you, scared you_**

**_Drop dat ass to the floor, you scared you, scared you_**

"Show em you ain't scared babe" Sam whispered in Mercedes ear. She smiled and nodded. Everybody was shocked to see Mercedes dip it down low and bring it up slow, and then she and Sam proceeded to do his patented body roll together.

**_Let me see you get low, you scared you, scared you_**

**_Drop dat ass to the floor, you scared you, scared you_**

**_Now back, back, back it up_**

**_A back, back, back it up_**

**_A back, back, back it up_**

**_A back, back, back it up_**

All the girls got together and started dancing together just because they loved seeing all the guys squirm.

**_Now stop, oh, then wiggle wit', yeah_**

**_Now stop, oh, then wiggle wit', yeah_**

**_Now stop, oh, then wiggle wit', yeah_**

**_Now stop, oh, then wiggle wit', wiggle wit it_**

"Wanky" Santana said "Damn Trouty and Wheezy is it like that?

"You know" Mercedes said and winked at Santana

"Damn Sexy Mama if I knew you moved like that in high school we would have stayed together" Puck said

"Please Puck, first of all I dumped you and second of all you know you could not handle all of this" Mercedes said.

"Oh and Sam can?" he asked

Sam was about to speak up but was interrupted by Brittney

"He sure sounded like he was handling it earlier. She was hitting them 'glory notes' like she did in glee club."

Everybody was laughing hysterically at Brittney's comment.

"And again I say wanky" Santana said

"I ain't embarrassed" Sam said with a smirk on his face,

"Neither am I baby" Mercedes said turning to Puck "and to answer your question yes, he knows how to handle all this."

"Do it then guppy" Santana said.

Sam just smiled that lopsided grin.

"Look at these two" Kurt said "do you guys remember how frustrating they were when Sam came back?"

"Yeah they were hopeless" Rachel said

"Between the love songs and glances back and forth it was insane" Quinn chimed in

"Yeah the God Squad was worse with all the comments back and forth and more glances, even I saw the sexual tension" Joe said.

Everybody laughed

Mercedes and Sam were looking at each other with that "really" look on their face.

"I sure hate that they talking about us like we ain't in the room" Mercedes said to Sam.

"I know right I mean can you see me?" Sam asked Mercedes

"I can see you, can you see me?" Mercedes asked

"I can see you" Sam said

"Oh God they been together too long" Kurt said "You guys know you were hopeless."

"Sam was whining and moping around the house all day" Finn said

"Mercedes was no better denying her feeling and dating what's his name" Santana said "crying in the middle of songs, just…"

"Hopeless" everyone said in unison.

"Well we might have been hopeless but, we found our way back to each other" Sam said "and we could not be happier."

"That's right boo" she said kissing Sam "and we were not the only hopeless people in glee. You guys were way worse than us. Between Rachel, Finn, and Quinn with a bit of Santana, Puck, and Jesse sprinkled in, we were nothing."

"Woman's got a point" Artie said

Everybody agreed

"We were kind of a train wreck" Rachel said giggling

"You guys were hot messes" Santana said "I guess we all were."

"Well I know glee had its drama but we were a family "Rory said "you guys accepted me and I have made some lifelong friends that I never thought I would."

"Irish we gave you hell when you first got there but you stuck it out" Puck said "even though you swooped in and stole my man AA's girl, you were still cool."

Sugar started to blush

"You had to bring that up Puck?" Artie said

"Sorry dude" Puck said

"Everybody dated everybody in glee" Finn said

"We were the most incestuous group in the school" Rachel laughed

Everybody laughed and agreed

"Wait let's see we had Finbray and Finchel" Quinn said

"Quick and Puckelberry "Tina said

"Tike and Artina" Mike said

Brittana and Arttiney" Santana said

"Samcedes and Puckcedes" Mercedes said

"Pucktana and Pizes" Puck said

Samtana and Fabrevans" Sam said

"Sory and Jinn" Brittney said

"Bram and Tam" Sugar said

"Klaine and Fintana" Blaine said

"Let's not forget "Kurtittney" Kurt said

"You dated Brittney?" Blaine asked

"Only one date I was trying to impress my dad, it was like you and Rachel" Kurt said.

"Wait, the Hobbit went out with the Warbler?" Santana asked.

"It was one date after my party, where we all got wasted" Rachel said.

"They need a nickname" Santana said.

"I wasn't even in New Directions then so no nickname needed" Blaine said.

"Still counts Blainchel and let's not forget Rachel St. Jackass" Santana said

Everybody groans at the thought of Jesse

"Yes we were one mixed up, swapping mates, drama filled group but we love each other and we are a family" Finn said "and I hope from this moment on we can keep in touch for real this time, all of us."

Everybody agreed.

"This is nice and everything strolling down memory lane and all but, I came to get my party so let's pump up the music, take some shots and get wasted!" Puck yelled

Cheers and woo hoo's rang out throughout the room. Lil Jon and LMFAO "Shots" came on and everybody hit the dance floor

**_I'm fucked up! _**

**_If you not drunk ladies & gentlemen _**

**_Get ready to get drunked up _**

**_Let's do it, _**

**_Ha, ha _**

**_Margaritas_**

**_You know what_**

**_Lil Jon_**

**_Yeah_**

**_All of the alcoholics_**

**_Where you at?_**

**_Let's go_**

**_Hey(x8) _**

**_Let's go!_**

**_When I walk in the club_**

**_All eyes on me with the party rock crew_**

**_All drinks are free _**

**_We like ciroc_**

**_We love patron_**

**_We came to party rock_**

**_Everybody it's on_**

**_Let's go_**

**_Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots everybody (x2)_**

**_Hey (x21)_**

**_The ladies love us when we pour shots_**

**_They need an excuse to suck our cocks _**

**_We came to get crunk_**

**_How 'bout you? Bottle's up let's go round two _**

**_Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots everybody (x2)_**

**_If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club _**

**_If you ain't takin shots get the fuck out the club_**

**_If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club_**

**_Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up_**

**_What you drinkin on?_**

**_Jäger bombs _**

**_Lemon drops_**

**_Buttery Nipples_**

**_Jell-O Shots_**

**_Kamikaze_**

**_Three Wise Men _**

**_Fuck all that shit _**

**_Get me some Gin Shots _**

**_Patron on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots. _**

**_The women come around every time I'm pourin' shots _**

**_Their panties hit the ground every time I give em shots _**

**_So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots._**

**_If you feelin drunk put ya hands in the air & _**

**_If you tryin to fuck put ya hands in the air_**

**_Now say I'm fucked up (I'm fucked up)_**

**_I'm fucked up (I'm fucked up)_**

**_I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)_**

**_I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)_**

**_Shots patron on the rocks and i'm ready for some shots _**

**_The women come around every time I'm pourin' shots _**

**_Their panties hit the ground every time I give em shots _**

**_So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots. _**

**_La dad a da La dad a dad a da (x8)_**

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and up next maybe more party, the big Memorial Day BBQ and a surprise visitor, and more singing. Stay tuned. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Memorial Day

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me.**

** A/N Well, one more chapter to go. I am finally wrapping this story up. I hope you all like it. And the song for this chapter is "We Are Young" by Fun. Covered by the cast of Glee.**

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. You guys will never truly know how excited I get to see your reviews and comments. **

**Much Love.**

Memorial Day

After partying so hard on Saturday night, everybody needed that Sunday to recuperate, so Monday came and the huge Memorial Day BBQ that Finn had planned. Everything was being set up out by the lake. The staff had it decorated the area so beautifully. As everybody made their way to the picnic area they took in the beauty that surrounded them.

"Finn you have outdone yourself with this" Kurt said "it is as if I decorated this myself."

"Thanks Kurt" Finn said "I guess being around you as long as I have rubbed off on me a little, but I had a lot of help from my mom so I can't take all of the credit."

"Well I approve" Kurt said

"Finn dude this is awesome" Puck interjected "you must be doing better than I thought paying for all of this."

"I'm doing ok man" Finn said "I can't complain"

"Well I am happy for you bro, can I as you a question though"

"Sure"

"What is up with you and Sugar? You two were very cozy the other night at the party"

"We're just friends. And we were just dancing at the party just like you and Brittney should I ask if there something going on with you two."

"Ok I'll back off with the questions" Puck said "I'm going to go get my grub on"

Finn sat back and smiled at the sight of all his friends sitting around enjoying themselves.

_I did it he thought I actually got my friends together after all these years. Yes it was some drama but hey its glee, of course it will be drama. To see how far we have all come and to be right here again as adults is awesome. I love these guys and they might not ever know how much but they all have changed my life._

He was snapped out of his thoughts with a tap on the shoulder

"You made it" Finn said

"I wouldn't miss it" Will Schuster said.

"I'm glad you're here, everybody will be so happy to see you" Finn said as he led him towards the group "guys look who's here."

Everyone turned to see their former glee cub director Will Schuster standing there. They were all very excited to see him. They all greeted him with hugs and handshakes.

"Mr. Schue look at you" Rachel said "you look amazing."

"Thank you Rachel, so do you. You all look great."

"So what are you up to these days Mr. Schue?" Quinn asked

"First of all you guys can call me Will I think we have gotten past the Mr. Schue stage. And I am retired and very happy spending time with Emma and the kids. I have a son Brian who is a sophomore in high school and my daughter Amy is in the seventh grade."

"That is wonderful" Mercedes said "and I don't know about anybody else but you will always be Mr. Schue to me."

Everybody agreed

"Well I have to say I am very proud of all you guys" Will said "you have done so well for yourselves. I mean Rachel and Blaine made it to Broadway, Mercedes got her Grammy, Sam a movie star, Artie a director, Kurt a fashion editor, Joe and Quinn future first family, Finn a businessman, Brittney a lawyer, Sugar a teacher, Santana a PI, and Rory a PA to a successful movie star, Mike a professional choreographer, Tina a designer, and Puck…"

"I'm just a construction worker Mr. Schue" Puck interrupted

"You are not just in construction Puck" Will said "you are finally stable and truly happy and that is what being successful is all about."

"Yeah I am happy" Puck said

Everyone sat around and talked, ate, and danced until the sun went down.

"Wait there is something wrong here" Artie said "this is a glee reunion and we have not sung anything all day"

"He's right" Rachel said "so not like us"

"So what should we sing?" Blaine asked

"Well it has to be something epic" Sam said "cause I'm all about the epic."

"Seriously, you are such a dork" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but you love it" he replied.

"Yeah I do" she scoffed

"I know exactly what we should sing" Rachel said

"If it's a song where you lead the whole time I am going to punch you in the face Hobbit" Santana said

"No it's not a Rachel solo song" she said "it's a song we did in glee that I think sums up this occasion nicely."

She runs over and picks the song out and the music starts. Everyone recognizes it instantly

**_Give me a second, I _**

**_I need to get my story straight _**

**_My friends are in the bathroom _**

**_Getting higher than the Empire State _**

**_My lover she is waiting for me _**

**_Just across the bar, _**

**_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses _**

**_Asking 'bout a scar _**

**_I know I gave it to you months ago _**

**_I know you're trying to forget _**

**_But between the drinks and subtle things _**

**_And the holes in my apologies _**

**_You know I'm trying hard to take it back _**

**_So if by the time the bar closes _**

**_And you feel like falling down _**

**_I'll carry you home _**

**_Tonight, _**

**_We are young _**

**_So let's set the world on fire _**

**_We can burn brighter _**

**_Than the sun _**

**_Tonight, _**

**_We are young _**

**_So let's set the world on fire _**

**_We can burn brighter _**

**_Than the sun _**

**_Now I know that I'm not _**

**_All that you got _**

**_I guess that I, _**

**_I just thought, _**

**_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart _**

**_But our friends are back _**

**_So let's raise the cup _**

**_'Cause I found someone to carry me home _**

**_Tonight, _**

**_We are young _**

**_So let's the set the world on fire _**

**_We can burn brighter _**

**_Than the sun _**

**_Tonight, _**

**_We are young _**

**_So let's set the world on fire _**

**_We can burn brighter _**

**_Than the sun _**

**_Carry me home tonight _**

**_(La la la la la la) _**

**_Just carry me home tonight _**

**_(La la, la la la la la la) _**

**_Carry me home tonight _**

**_(La la la la la la) _**

**_Just carry me home tonight _**

**_(The world is on my side,) _**

**_Carry me home tonight _**

**_(I have no reason to run,) _**

**_Just carry me home tonight _**

**_(So will someone come and carry me home tonight?) _**

**_The angels never arrived, _**

**_But I can hear the choir _**

**_So will someone come and carry me home _**

**_Tonight, _**

**_We are young _**

**_So let's set the world on fire _**

**_We can burn brighter _**

**_Than the sun _**

**_Tonight, _**

**_We are young _**

**_So let's set the world on fire _**

**_We can burn brighter _**

**_Than the sun _**

**_So if by the time the bar closes _**

**_And you feel like falling down _**

**_I'll carry you home, _**

**_Tonight._**

Everyone clapped and cheered. They were interrupted by the booming sound of fireworks going off above them. Ooh and ah's were the sounds everyone made at the beautiful sight.

"Finn this is amazing" Sugar said

"Thank you Sugar" Finn said

"I have to admit Franken Teen you actually did a great job with this reunion" Santana said.

"Santana, you do have a heart who knew" Finn said

"Bite me" she said

"And she's back" he replied.

The night continued with more drinking, dancing, and reminiscing. Even with all the drama and craziness that went down the event was successful. They all enjoyed this reunion and vowed to do it again soon.

The next morning they all said they were all saying their goodbyes.

"You better call me as soon as you get back Diva" Kurt said

"I will" Mercedes said "and when will you be back in LA?"

"I will be there for fashion week"

"Well I will have your room waiting for you"

"And cookies?"

"Yes cookies too."

They hugged

"Alright Benz let Kurt go we have to go" Sam said

"I will never let him go" Mercedes said pouting

"Neither will I Diva but I do have a plane to catch" Kurt said.

"So wait what are you and Blaine going to do?"

"Well I have some things to think about but for now we're friends which is more than I could say before."

"Well you do whatever is best for you and know I am here for you always."

"I know, now let me go before I miss my plane"

One more hug and he was off.

"Well come on babe our car is here" Sam said "Mike, Tina, Rory, Artie, you guys ready?"

"Yeah we're ready" Mike said as he and Tina walked to get in the car.

Artie was on his way to get in the car when he was stopped by Rachel

"Hey Artie"

"Yeah"

"I just wanted to say thank you again"

"I already told you there's no need to th-"

He was interrupted by Rachel lips crashing onto his for a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"Thank you" Rachel said as she turned and jumped in the car where Blaine was waiting for her to go to the airport.

"What was that?" Blaine asked

"What? Were just friends like you and Kurt friends" she said coyly

"Yeah ok friends" Blaine said as he drove off

"Artie you coming" Sam asked"

"Yeah" he said with a smile so wide on his face.

So I will see you next month right?" Mercedes said

"Yes Cedes I'll be there" Santana said "and Trouty I plan on eating all your food again"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Satan" Sam said and gave her a hug.

Sam and Mercedes got in the car and they all headed to the airport.

"So I'm going to be calling you soon" Brittney said "I might have a few jobs that I need done."

"That's fine Britt but I hope not all calls are business related" Santana said.

"No of course not I definitely want to just talk to my friend"

"Me too well I better get going don't want to miss my flight."

They hugged and they both felt the spark that flew between them.

"See you Santana"

"Yeah see you Britt"

They both got in their cars and went their separate ways.

Quinn, Joe, Puck, Finn and Sugar were the last ones down to leave

"Well I'm outta here" Puck said "got to go see my girl."

"Well please give Beth a hug and kiss for me" Quinn said

"I'll do one better I'll take a picture of her and send it to you" Puck said

"I would like that" Quinn said

"You ready to go?" Joe asked

"Yeah I am" Quinn said

"Puck it was good seeing you man" Joe said

"You too man I guess next time I see you, you will be Mr. Governor huh?"

"Let's hope"

Joe and Quinn got in their car and headed out.

"Finn bro I'm gone" Puck said "this weekend was amazing you should be very proud."

"I am, this weekend turned out better than I imagined" Finn said looking over at Sugar.

"Well alright then" Puck said giving Finn a fist bump "then I'm go be out so you can get you some sweet Sugar"

Puck jumped on his bike and was out.

"So what were you and Puck talking about?" Sugar asked.

"Just about how good the weekend went" Finn said

"Oh ok well I guess I should get going"

"I was hoping maybe we could get a jump start on getting to know each other by getting coffee at the Lima Bean"

"I would like that" she said

"Great well let me go settle things up here and we can just go together."

"That sounds great."

Finn went inside to settle up everything with the Garden Estates and came out to join Sugar in the car. As they were pulling out of the driveway Don't Stop Believin came on the radio, Finn looked at Sugar and smiled. Life is short so I'm not going to waste another minute of it he thought.

**This was so fun to write and I truly hope you enjoyed reading it. I have one more chapter to go and we will call this story a wrap. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please comment and review. This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous but, your comments inspire me.**

** A/N So this is it! I have bittersweet feelings about this. My first fan fiction and now it's finally finished. I want to thank everyone who followed this little story of mine. And to all who reviewed you will never know how much I appreciate you. S/O to ngawai, Leeisme, TBlovestoread, areuacat, IndiaMoore, GGOTHSPNfan, Alex B. Goode, ekcandyapple, ellawanela, and all the Guest who have reviewed this story I want to thank you. **

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and suggestions. It truly motivates me to write more. You guys will never truly know how excited I get to see your reviews and comments. **

**Much Love.**

**Epilogue**

1 year later…

"Sam hurry up they will be here soon" Mercedes said

"I'm coming, I had to make sure everything was together" he said "you know how hard it is to make sure all the rooms are together."

"It's not like you did not have help"

Just then the doorbell rang and Mercedes ran to the door

"DIVA"

"DIVA oh I have missed you" Kurt said "you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Why thank you I do my best darling" Mercedes said

"Ahem must I stand out here or can I come in?"

"Blaine get your butt in here" Mercedes said giving him a hug.

"Where is Sam?" Kurt asked

"He's probably upstairs" Mercedes said "I'm going to just say it I am so happy you two finally got back together."

"Me too" Blaine said "I have never been happier."

"Neither have I" Kurt said

The doorbell rang again

"Tina and Mike come on in"

"Hey Cedes" Mike said "hey Kurt and Blaine"

They stood around talking when the doorbell rang again

"Artie and Rachel come on in" Mercedes said

"Hey everybody" Rachel said

"Wait a minute what is that on your hand?" Tina said.

"Is that an engagement ring on your finger?" Mercedes asked

"No it is not an engagement ring" Rachel said "it is a wedding ring. Artie and I got married 3 months ago."

"WHAT! Oh my God. Are you serious" Kurt squealed.

"Congratulations you two" Blaine said

"Yeah that's awesome bro" Mike said giving Artie a fist bump.

"Rachel I'm happy for you no doubt because Artie is a good man but I hope you didn't rush into this after the foolishness with Brody" Tina said.

"I know it might look that way but after being in that toxic relationship and seeing what a man wasn't supposed to be and Artie showing me what a real man is I was not about to waste any more time. Ever since the reunion we have been inseparable, I was here in LA for about 2 months and he came to New York for about 3 months and I knew he was the one for me."

"Well I'm so happy for the two of you" Mercedes said "and he already knows how to treat a DIVA so you are in great hands with this one Rachel" she gave Artie a wink "but I want to know why I was not invited?"

"We did it in Vegas. We did not want to make a big deal about it" Artie said "I love this woman so much I couldn't wait."

"Oh baby I love you too" Rachel said "see that is why I had to marry this man" she cupped his face and kissed him.

"So where are you guys living?" Mike asked

"Both here and in New York" Artie said "when she has a show we're in NY and when I am casting or filming we are in LA."

The doorbell rang again and Santana, Brittney, and Quinn came next.

"Joe sends his love and apologies" Quinn said "as much as he wanted to be here, being Governor is not a job he can just call in sick."

"Yes we do understand" Mercedes said

"So where is Sam?" Brittney asked "he's not still hiding is he?" she laughed

"No I think he is making sure everything is ready" Mercedes said

"Damn Wheezy this house is amazing" Santana said "you and guppy picked a nice one."

"Thanks Santana we wanted a house with a lot of room so when our family grows we won't have to move"

"Speaking of family growth where is…"

Kurt was interrupted by the doorbell Puck, Finn and Sugar had arrived.

"Hey you guys made it" Mercedes said.

"Would not miss it Sexy Mama" Puck said "Damn this house is massive. You and Evans are doing it big."

"Yeah Sam picked it and I like it."

"I guess he wanted to have plenty of rooms so he won't ever feel like he was homeless again" Puck said

"Your right" Sam said as he appeared holding his three month old daughter "I want to introduce you all to Lilliana Patrice Evans"

"Oh she is beautiful" Kurt said grabbing her away from Sam "she is the perfect blend of you two."

Lilliana had caramel skin with Sam's green eyes but they were almond shaped like Mercedes. Sandy brown curly hair and a button nose like her mom and big plump lips like her dad.

"I guess some of us had too much fun at the reunion." Santana said

"Yeah well it was bound to happen eventually" Sam said

"Seems like a lot of new things developed at the reunion" Quinn said pointing to Artie and Rachel.

"Yeah I saw that coming" Puck said "so when is the wedding?"

"Three months ago" Artie stated

"What dude you couldn't call your bro?"

"Sorry Puck it was a quick, no fuss thing. We just wanted to be together so we just did it in Vegas."

"I would have never taken Rachel Berry as the Vegas wedding type" Quinn said

"I guess Artie mellows me out" Rachel said giggling.

"Alright Artie" Puck said giving him a fist bump.

"So from this reunion we got the Evans baby and the Klaine reunion and an Artchel union" Quinn said "any more surprises?"

"Well you can add Brittana to the list of reunions" Brittney said.

"I knew you guys would work it out" Sam said

"Yeah we just couldn't fight fate" Santana said as they locked pinkies.

"Well I was going to mail these but since we're all here I'll just give them to you" Finn said as he was passing out some envelopes.

"What are these? An invitation to another reunion" Blaine asked.

"No more like a union" Sugar said smiling

**You are cordially invited to the union of **

**Sugar Motta**

**And **

**Finn Hudson**

Everyone congratulated the couple.

"Well this is now a baby/wedding/engagement party." Mercedes said

"And one thing we know how to do, is party" Puck declared.

"Just don't tear up my house please" Mercedes said

"Can't make no promises Wheezy" Santana said "point me to the alcohol."

Woo's were echoed by everyone as the party began.

**The End**

**My story is complete but I am in the middle of writing a new series for all my SamCedes lovers out there it is called As I See It. It is my vision if I wrote season 3 and my main focus is on Sam and Mercedes. Then it will follow their lives after high school so please be on the lookout for that. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
